Campfires
by studdevil
Summary: Ranma and Akane are on a date! How? The fiancées are out for blood! Ranma decides the best way to protect Akane is to take her far away until things cool down, but what happens between them when they're alone? How will Ranma face the fiancées? COMPLETED!
1. Bad Food Meets Ranma

Campfires

_Chapter One_

He had done it now. He had blown things up much more than they had needed to be. The worst part of it had been that he had got her involved with it as well. Of course he had not meant for it to end up this way. It just sort of happened. Half of him wanted to give up at that moment right now. Just walk away like it hadn't happened. It did happen, and he needed to live with it now.

For the first time in a while, Ranma looked down at the sleeping girl that was resting her head on his lap. The moonlight shone down on her face perfectly to give her creamy white skin a glowing, vibrant color. She looked so peaceful with her eyes shut tight. She was far away from the rest of the world, and all of the troubles that it brought. She rustled in his lap a bit, then got comfortable again, snuggling his chest. It made a small blush appear on his face. Even now in the quiet peaceful night, out in the forest amongst the chirping insects, he still regretted what he, no, they had done.

He rested an arm on the girl and stared into the dying campfire. A few small sparks flew out and landed onto the dirt forest floor, and slowly cooled. One even managed to land on his foot, making him jump a bit. It wasn't enough to wake her, but she began to rustle again. He smiled down on her, admiring her small, cute form. His eyes rolled over her body, caressing it. He brushed her short, blue hair out of the way, so he could look into her dark, chocolate eyes. They were so big! He looked into them and was mesmerized at the beauty of them.

It took him a few moments to realize that she couldn't be sleeping if her eyes were open. _"Oh, she's awake."_ Her eyes stared straight back into his and he felt connected. The moment was way to perfect to be real, but he guessed he had earned it, after all they had done. He sat there on the ground, waiting for her to sit up, or say something. She did neither. She just laid on his lap and smiled up at him. Her perfect smile. The smile that brightens his day, even though he won't admit it to her. Her beautiful smile. The smile was enough. She didn't have to say anything.

_Two Weeks ago_

"Akane! You know just as well as I do, that if I eat that, I'll be dead in five minutes!" An annoyed Ranma Saotome shouted back to the short girl that was chasing him. Her nose was wrinkled and she carried a plate full of rice balls.

"Baka! Just try one! I spent hours trying to make these just right for you!" Ranma, who was currently in mid-air, fell down and just missed the koi pond. The pigtailed martial artist quickly got to his feet, and found himself awkwardly staring right into his hunter's eyes.

"You.. Spent hours making them.. for me?" He asked in his most sincerest and understanding voice he could muster. Both eyes locked and a blush appeared on the girls face.

"Well, I.. Yeah.." She said as she bowed her head down, looking at her shoes, trying to hide her blush from her fiancé.

Ranma nodded his head. "C'mon Akane! Dont'cha have a life? Go poison someone else!"

A large wooden mallet appeared in the girl's hand and she blasted Ranma through the roof of the dojo. No one was poisoned by food that day, but Akane felt poisoned by her husband-to-be's words.

She stopped a tear from falling and started to break large blocks of concrete. She didn't know why she put up with him. Sometimes she felt like there was nothing between them.

The sun started to go down and Ranma had finally returned from his great trip _via _Akane Airlines. The hungry boy rubbed his head as he walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

Meanwhile, Akane sat in her room thinking over her homework. She felt that sometimes there were strong feelings between Ranma and her, but then other times, those feelings were completely gone. She wanted to apologize for hitting him today, but he would just laugh at her and call her uncute. She was the one who needed an apology, right?

0o0o0

Ranma was beginning to feel a bit guilty at what he had said. He knew it had been a bit uncalled for, and that she was trying to be nice to him. It was pretty flattering to have someone put that much time and effort into doing something for him. He decided to go apologize to her. It only seemed fair. He got off the couch in the living room, turned off the tv, and walked to the kitchen. "Kasumi?" Ranma asked, "do you know where Akane is?"

Kasumi turned around with a plate in hand, "I believe she's still out in the dojo practicing, Ranma." Ranma wondered how long she had been in there and took off promptly after thanking Kasumi.

As he got closer to the dojo entrance, he began to here faint grunts and breaking noises. He would take a peep and see what she was doing. He slowly looked through the crack in the dojo door and saw her. She was practicing her kicks and punches, throwing heavy blows every way she could before she ran out of energy.

She looks tired. Very tired. She had to have been out here for hours. Even he never pushed himself that hard, unless he was training for a big match. _"It's now or never." _The boy thought as he walked into the dojo.

**Author Note: **If you're reading this, wow! How did you get here? You're one cool dude! Or dudette. ;) Don't let me keep you from the next chapter, they get longer after this one!


	2. A Date?

Campfires

_Chapter Two_

"_It's now or never." _The boy thought as he walked into the dojo.

The moment he stepped in through the doorway his heart started racing. It was booming in his chest. He took a deep breath in as the girl turned around. Her eyes looked slightly pink, but of course, Ranma is too oblivious to notice. "Yo Akane." He said with a little wave and a guilty smile. The short haired girl sighed and wiped the sweat of her forehead. She brushed the dust off her knees and turned away from Ranma and continued to work out.

"Akane, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself with all this trainin' your doin'." Ranma stared at the back of her head, hoping she would at least answer him, even if she was going to yell at him. Akane's shoulders dropped and she turned around slowly and stared at the boy.

"What do you care! Is that all you came to say? Because if it is, I don't care, so just go away!" _"He just came here to make fun of me more!" _

Akane thought. _"He's such a jerk, I'll just ignore him for a while." _

"Look Akane," and almost on cue she spun around and continued working out and ignoring Ranma, "I just, HEY! Are ya even listening ta me!" No response. _"So she wants to play like that, eh? I guess I'll have to make her an offer she can't resist. Then she'll listen." _Ranma gazed over her while she continued to work out. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she was heaving as well.

"Hey 'Kane? Whatya say he go get some dinner?" She stopped moving, "Like a date, or something like that." The girl almost fell backwards at that.

"A date?" She exclaimed followed by blushing at her outburst. Ranma just nodded his head and smiled a bit. _"Sucker." _Akane shrugged. "I guess I'll go on a date with you, Ranma, but first you have to apologize to me, for making fun of my cooking."

Ranma had completely forgot about apologizing and shook his head. "I'm sorry I made fun of your food, Akane." Ranma quickly said.

"What was that, Ranma?" Akane had to try not to giggle.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" Ranma exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes, I'm sorry for hitting you Ranma. Just let me finish up here and we'll go, okay?" Ranma thought about it for a second and realized what had just happened. He had gotten a date with his beautiful fiancé!

Ranma had just gotten out of the bath and he watched Akane go in. _"Man, I wish I were in there with her!" "What! No I don't!" "sigh.."_

He went up to his and his dad's room to find something nice to wear. He knew Akane would go sort of casual so he decided on some loose black pants that went down to his ankles, and a red shirt under a black jacket. He even put a rose in the pocket on the jacket, but decided it was a little too much and shoved it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Akane was soaking in the bath. The steam fogged up the room and she inhaled some of it. It cleared her head and she could think straight. She had been mad at Ranma all day, and in a few seconds she was delighted to be around him. She was just happy to be spending some time with her fiancé alone, without her fathers snooping, or other girls stalking him. At least she hoped that it would be that way.

She brought her knees up against her chest and held them tight, enjoying the water around her body. She was tired, or had been, at least. After Ranma asked her out on a date she felt rejuvenated. She found herself blushing a dark red for thinking about him that way and quickly pushed it out of her head.

"_Every thing's gone pretty well so far. I can't believe Akane said yes!" _Ranma was almost ready to go out. He fixed up his pigtail so it was straight and brushed his teeth so his breath wouldn't stink. And maybe if they kissed... He quickly pushed the thought out of the way with a blush and straightened his clothes. Ranma couldn't help but thinking at how easy it had been to get a date with Akane. Even while she was mad at him! _"Maybe she likes me.." _After a few chuckles and a few last minute touches Ranma ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Good luck tonight, sis." Nabiki said to Akane as she was about to leave the room. Nabiki smiled. She was happy that the two were finally going out with each other and treating each other better. It had taken a while but better late then never, right?

"Nabiki.. I don't know about this. Isn't it a little too.."

"Sexy? Akane, you and I both know that you look good in it, and don't you want to see Ranma's reaction when he sees what you're wearing?"

"Well.. I don't know." Akane heard the wailing of her father and the cheers of Ranma's dad and figured it was time. Akane followed Nabiki out the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Their fathers were taking this way to seriously. It was just a date. It really isn't anything to get worked up about. It wasn't like they were going off to get married right that second and they'd never be seen again. Akane sighed and walked into the kitchen after Nabiki.

Ranma tilted the glass and took a long refreshing sip of water. It cleared his throat so his voice would sound more manly. _"For Akane!" "No! For me!" "Sigh.." _He put the glass down for a second and looked out the kitchen window. The sun had just gone down and the sunset was slowly fading away. The moon wasn't out yet, but he could see the first few stars start to blink in the sky.

He had just kicked his father into the koi pond to stop the cheering, but knew he couldn't do anything to Soun. It was his house after all. If he wanted to make himself look like a crybaby then that was fine with him.

Kasumi had finished cleaning the dirty dishes a long time ago, and was now making some food for anyone who chose to stay home for the night.

Nabiki had some business to take care of, and then she would spend the night at a friends if she felt like it. Soun and Genma would probably hit the bars and drink until they forgot about Ranma and Akane not getting married. If everyone was gone, maybe Kasumi would pay Dr. Tofu a visit. She made up her mind to make him a dinner.

Ranma heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned his attention to the doorway. _"Akane's coming. Better get ready." _Nabiki walked into the room and grabbed an envelope. Ranma took his glass of water and took a last gulp of it. At the same time, Akane walked into the room, causing Ranma to choke on the water. He rapidly hit his chest until he coughed it all out. His eyes were wide and round as saucers.

He was stunned at how she looked. She usually wore her school uniform, or her workout clothes, but never anything like this! The whole thing was dark red silk, cutting off lower than normal exposing much more cleavage than he'd seen before. Then there were lace strings crossing back and forth as it rapped around her neck. She wore an elegant necklace with a small diamond in the middle that her father had given to her. Her skirt was ruby red as well and cut just a few inches above her knees.

She was blushing a bit because everybody in the room was gawking at her. Including Ranma, the most. She thought, before Ranma grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house, that this night sure would be interesting.

**Present**

"So you think we'll be safe for now, Ranma?" The sleepy girl asked. She looked at his big blue orbs and his gentle smile that he tried to hide from her. Ranma wanted to hug her there and then, and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know that.

Ranma felt a pain in his side and cringed with a gasp of air. "Oh Ranma! Your wound opened back up again! I'll go get some bandages!" Ranma held his side to put pressure on his newly opened wound. "You brought some, didn't you!" Ranma felt like chuckling at how freaked out Akane was getting. He watched her dart around their tent and search through their backpack throwing random objects into the air.

"Akane.. Hahahaha! OW!" He held his side again." Akane whizzed back over to him and was kneeling down next to him. She could see he was in pain of some sort.

"Here, lay down Ranma," Akane didn't give him a chance to argue, she just pushed him down from his sitting position, "Hold up your shirt so I can put some of this on." Akane reached for his shirt to help him, but he stopped her. She looked up at his face, but it was to dark to see. "Baka.." She figured he was blushing or something, because he was shaking. She used brute force and pushed his hand away, and put a gouge patch on the left side of his muscular body. There's blood drooling down his side and onto the ground. She made sure the gouge stuck, then put some plastic rap over it, to keep it from getting wet. Everything stuck and it was patched up for good.

"Erm, th-thanks 'Kane.." Ranma said, and gave his doctor a small smile. He slowly got to his knees, escaped the flailing arms telling him to get back down and rest, and walked over into the forest that surrounded them.

"Ranma! Where the hell are you going? You're gonna kill yourself!" Akane shouted after him, but he had already disappeared into the thick forest of trees. She knew she had no choice. She put the extra supplied in the backpack, and followed into the dark forest after her fiancé. The second she stepped in, there was no light. She looks up, but only sees darkness. The stars were blocked by the trees, and all she can see is the faint outline of other trees. "Ranma? Where..?" She almost walked into a tree, but circled around it. She felt lost. She couldn't even tell which way she had come from.

Any girl that was thinking straight would have evaluated the situation she was in. She was lost inside a dark forest she'd never been in, until now, and there was only one other person, who could be lost as well also. She should sit tight, and wait for him to find her, right? No, because Akane was not thinking straight. In fact, she almost never thinks straight.

"I guess I'll just keep going until I find him. I can do this!" She exclaimed and kept on walking.

"_When Akane finds me, she'll be in for the surprise of her life! Haha!"_

**Two Weeks ago**

"What the hell are you wearing!" Ranma shouted loud enough for the whole town to hear. Akane just stared back at the boy.

"What? You don't like it? Here, I'll just take it off and we can have some fun right here." Akane said, rather calmly. Too calm, but, oh well.

Ranma almost did a back flip nosebleed combo. "Whaaaat?" Then Akane punched him in the face.

"I can wear whatever I like, thank you. You're a pervert for thinking I'd really do that." Akane said, and stuck her tongue out.

"Whyyy yooou.." Call me a pervert huh? Akane kept blowing her tongue at him, and Ranma looked left and right. They were behind a few potted bushes in the dark. Akane continued the tongue blowing while Ranma suddenly lunged for her, and kissed her. Akane was so surprised by what he had just did, she simply leaned against him to stop from falling over. He felt her slowly reacting and she began to nibble on his lower lip. They stopped and took a breath for air.

"..." Akane stared at him.

"I'm... sorry. I don't know what came over me; you just look, well, really nice.. Here, I'll take you back to the dojo." Ranma said sadly. _"She's probably gonna hit me for doin' that."_

"Why would I want to go back to the dojo, Ranma? We haven't finished our date yet. That is, if you still want too.." Ranma's gaze drifted up to her face. She was smiling her cute smile and he couldn't resist.

"Okay. Let's go."

The pair both stepped out of the shadows and onto the sidewalk, both equally blushing, and both equally happy. The moon and what was left from the sun shone down on the pair, and lit there faces up. Bot of them stole quick looks at each other, as they held hands. They passed all the normal places where Ranma would always get soaked, but didn't, and headed to there stop. _"Wait... Where the hell are we goin'?" _

"A-Akane?" Ranma asked as he stumbled with his words. It was still very embarrassing to talk to her after what had happened.

"Yes Ranma?" Akane said, practically bursting with joy. Ranma looked at her face, now lit with the yellow light of the street lamp.

"Where do you want to go?" Ranma asked.

"Oh.. I don't know. How about dinner somewhere? There's a new dinner cafe downtown that looks good."

"Okay, let's go!" Ranma said, and grabbed Akane, hoisted her up and jumped up onto houses and buildings going to the new cafe.

"Ranma! Put me down! I can walk!" Akane shouted, but he didn't hear her. He wasn't even listening! His heart was pounding to loudly for him to hear anything.

They saw their destination and plopped down to the ground. "That was... exhilarating." _"Maybe he'll do it again on the way back. I got to hold him and be pressed up against him. He was so warm!"_ "Wait! What!" Ranma jumped.

"What the hell Akane!" Ranma exclaimed loudly after Akane screamed in his ear.

"Oh, sorry Ranma." Ranma grunted and sighed. They both walked into the cafe together, still holding hands.

0...0...0

Little did they know, they were being watched from afar.

"Shampoo follow Ranma and get date, but Ranma date kitchen-wrecker and not Shampoo. Shampoo no want do this, but have to. Shampoo kill angry girl and marry Airen. Airen be too too happy to see pervert girl gone. Get Mousse help too. Maybe even pizza girl. Trick them so I marry Airen, and they get nothing." Shampoo laughed and gave Akane and angry spit. "Pervert girl no see it coming."

With that, Shampoo took off running to collect and trick her helpers.

0...0...0

Ranma held up a menu to hide his blush from Akane. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. And she was acting sort of sexy in his opinion. He guessed it came with the outfit.

Akane had been licking the olive that had came in her drink, and had just swallowed it. She was curious why Ranma wasn't watching her. She was doing all this just to make him blush and get embarrassed, but she guessed it wasn't working, because he was paying no attention to her. She sighed and looked at the menu as well.

"_Good, she stopped!" _ Ranma put the menu down. He had chosen what he wanted to eat, and the waiter had just walked up to take their order. Ranma would have normally freaked out about the cost of the food, but Nabiki had slipped him an envelope right before they had left, with a lot of money, and a note telling him to treat her to a great dinner, and he had to make her happy.

0...0...0

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RANMA-HONEY AND AKANE ARE OUT ON A DATE?" Shouted an enraged Okonomiaki chef.

"What Shampoo said, but have a plan to get rid of angry girl. You in?" Shampoo asked, hoping she would say yes.

"YOU BET I'M IN! AKANE'S GOING DOWN!" Shampoo laughed and went on to her next stop.

0...0...0

"Thanks for the dinner Ranma." Akane said in a mellow happy voice, as they stared up at the bright, twinkling stars. "Look Ranma! A shooting star! Quick let's make a wish!"

They both stopped walking and closed their eyes. "What'd you wish for 'Kane?" Ranma asked.

"I can't tell you, because then it wouldn't come true!" Ranma laughed and started walking again. He squeezed her hand a few times and they continued back to the dojo. When they reached the entryway, Ranma led her to the door.

"Thanks again Ranma." Akane said with a blush. Neither were used to holding each others hands like this. The entryway was lit up by a lamp and Akane was about to open the door when Ranma grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He tilted her head up with her chin, and brushed some hair out of her eyes. He inched forward and made contact with each other's lips. It was soft and he enjoyed the warmth of her lips. It wasn't forced like last time, and he enjoyed it. Akane closed her eyes and held the kiss. They broke away for air and Ranma held her in his arms close. She breathed on his neck and it made him shiver with happiness.

If they had looked in the window, they would have seen the middle Tendo sister madly taking pictures of them. She finished and ran off right before the pair opened the door. She jumped up the stairs, ran into her room, and slammed the door behind her. She printed out the pictures she had taken, and put them in a large safe. She looked over all of them and smiled. It wasn't a greedy, but happy. She was so happy for her sister. She put all of the pictures in the safe, and thought of when it would be a good time to give them all the pictures she had taken over the past year. _"There wedding day.."_

_End of chapter 2_

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for sticking through another chapter! Things sure seem to be heating up between Akane and Ranma, which may not go over well with the other fiancées... Also, why did Ranma run off into the woods all of a sudden? Hope to see you next chapter!_  
_


	3. Pleasant Surprise

_**Campfires**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"When I find you Ranma, I'm gonna kill you!" An enraged girl shouted at the top of her lungs. "It's probably three in the morning and you run off into the woods to get me lost!" Akane sighs and brushed some of her blue hair out of her eyes; not that it matters because it's pitch black dark in the woods she has gotten lost in. It was hard enough to see, when they were by their fire, and when the moon and stars gave them light, but now it was nearly impossible to see her hand in front of her.

"I'm gonna find him and kill him," She says over and over again as she cautiously continues through the dark woods, "Where are you!" She screams getting angrier by the second. Then she tilts her head down and sighs, followed by deep breath. "What's that?" Before when she was huffing and puffing, she hadn't realized the small noise coming from her left. It sounded like water, the splishing noise softly echoed against the trees. She thinks it's left so she turns and slowly walks, putting one foot forward, then the next, feeling for trees or rocks in front of her. She sees a bit of light in the distance, about fifteen feet away, and starts walking faster. The moonlight starts to brighten up the ground. She also starts to hear more water ripples, so she walks even faster.

"_Why did he lead me into the freaking forest!" _She hoped she'd be back at her cozy campfire, but she didn't see that kind of light in the opening. She didn't know why she liked campfires so much. She felt nice and safe around them. They were always warm and cozy. Whenever Ranma turned into a girl, and there was no stove available, she's usually put it over a fire to make the water warm and turn him back to a boy again. The way the flame flickers, and moves, darting from side to side in a liquidated fashion. Whenever she goes on a training trip with Ranma (to make his meals) she cooks with a campfire, then sits down at night and warms up next to it. She and Ranma always seem closest near them, because everything feels safe in some odd way.

Her pace quickened now, not caring if she tripped, hit a tree, or anything else possibly dangerous. She just wanted out of the darkness that surrounded her. Sure, she acted fine, and put on a tough exterior. But she really was scared. She had always been afraid of the dark, ever since she was a little girl!

Her eyes had become accustomed to the dark, so when she stepped out of the thick woods, she couldn't see right way. The moon's bright light blinded her momentarily, then she could see again. The lost girl squinted and saw she wasn't back at her lovely camp she had spent all day setting up, but at a huge clearing.

After her eyes had perfectly adjusted, she gasped. About thirty yards in front of her, there was a large body of water. A lake! It seemed to be a flat circle shape, surrounded by a small bit of land, then all forest. Behind the dark forest, she could see round rolling hills that just barely rose above it, and then went back down. The hills glowed a ghostly white color, which came from the big full moon.

Akane looked down and saw that the water was almost still, except from a bit of movement near the edges, that soaked the grassy ground. She walked closer to the magnificent sight, that she couldn't take her eyes off of, and makes it to the edge of the ground. Everything in the whole area was lit up by the abnormally large moon, and reflected of the calm lake.

After closer inspection of the large lake, Akane noticed that a slim piece of land was jutting our into the middle of the lake. It started on the far side of the big lake, and ended almost halfway to the middle of it. She hadn't noticed it before, since it blends in with the lake so well, and they're both flat. She could make out tiny bristles sticking out the sides of the peninsula and knew it was grassy as well as all the ground.

After taking a step back to admire and take in the great beauty of the whole image she was seeing, she quickly ran off to the opposite side of the lake, and into the masterpiece painting she had witnessed. She figured, that if she was already here, that she should enjoy herself and take a break from her stupid fiancé. She sure as hell didn't want to go back into the creepy, dark forest again. She started sprinting around the large lake, her hair blowing in the wind; she lifted her slender arm and brushed some of her dark blue hair out of her eyes.

She was half way across and she looked into the lake next to her: she was about two feet away from it, and she could see the dark reflection of her slim body, bouncing on the water, and getting distorted by the waves. It was so chilly that she wasn't even starting to sweat, and it felt so good to be running and exercising again (she hadn't been for the past week or so because she had been so caught up with her and Ranma's problems). Her small feet left little indents into the moist soil, and bent the green grass as she ran by.

She was now at the entrance to the little island half island that jetted out into the lake and slowed down to admire everything around her. She took her first step onto it and almost fell into the water when she heard a quiet sneeze in front of her.

"..Ranma..?" She asked in a quiet, raspy voice that was still recovering from her sprint. She heard some rustling on the ground about ten feet ahead of her and backed away. _"Do wolves sneeze? Do wolves even live out here? What about bears! Heck, I don't even know where we are!"_ The rustling stopped and then she saw what it was. She smiled and almost laughed at how well he blended in.

"Ohh.. Does the poor baby have the sniffles?" Akane said in a teasing voice, taunting him after how he brought her all the way out there. It was her time for payback, and she knew exactly how to get it. Violence wasn't the only way she could get to Ranma's head.

She heard a pause after what sounded like an attempt to yell back an insult but instead, he said, "I wanted to show you this place, because, well, it's amazing." Of course he didn't want to fight. It even sounded like he was trying to be romantic. _"He wants romance, I'll give him romance. Lets see how he reacts to this!" _Akane thought as she went in for the kill. Ranma had already returned to his seat and was looking out over the shimmering water. Akane slowly and quietly bent down behind him, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

The girl was so close to her prey, she could hear it breathing soft sighs. _"One..Two..Three-" _Ranma spun around to see his fiancés arms about to wrap around him.

"What're you doin' Akane!" He shouted, disturbing the whole scene in front of them. Akane almost fell back. She felt pretty awkward knowing the he had already sensed her doing it. Ranma looked up at her rattled face and good tell by her expression that he had scared the crap out of her. "S-sorry 'Kane, didn't mean ta-"

He stopped because she was smiling. Her teeth shone in the moonlight and lit her pale skin so he could see her fabulous body. He would give almost anything just to hug her, there and then. He couldn't do it though, could he? He didn't think it would be manly. He pondered for another minute, then looked back up and his gorgeous fiancé, then down at the grassy ground. Then back up at the heavenly girl standing above him, then at his clenched fist. He looked back up at this angel- This goddess, that was hovering in front of him, and blinked. What the hell was he thinking? He knew that she was more important than how many he was, but he was probably gonna get hit for catching her off guard like he was.

He stared at her for a second. She had bent down and was now eye level. He looked at her big, brown, chocolate eyes. He looked at her slender arms, then at her shapely legs, then at her thin waist, her breasts, her face, her BIG breasts again, her blue hair that lit up in the moonlight, her HUGE breasts AGAIN. _"Damn I wanna feel those up against me!" _He screamed in his head. _"What! Well.. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing.."_ He reached out a shaky hand and wrapped it around her small waist that he always called big to annoy her. He put the other around the other side of her waist and held her tight.

Akane gasped at him, and then blushed. She almost fell over backwards, but she quickly gained balance. She wondered by he was hugging her, but she decided she really didn't mind. If her handsome fiancé wanted to hug her, then she surely wouldn't stop him. She felt his muscular body press up against her, and blushed a deep red, that was hidden by the relative darkness.

Ranma blushed as well, but continued to smile. It felt good to be this close to the woman he loved. He felt her warm breath up against his neck, and it drove him crazy. He never realized how small and cute she actually was, and it was about time. He held her even closer, which caused her to gasp for air again. He felt her large breasts squish against him again and he almost got a nosebleed. He rarely gets nosebleeds, too!

"Hey! Stop that!" Akane shouted, at the feeling of him pressing himself against the rather sensitive area on her chest. She tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight. He didn't even hear her. He was to giddy basking in the heat of his lovely fiancé. Next thing he realized was that he was sailing through the air and flying towards the lake he had found earlier that day while Akane was out hiking. SPLASH! He plunged face flat into the water.

"WHATTHEHELLWASTHATFOROOOR!" A now irritated girl shouted. Ranma's hair was now red, and his muscular body changed so it was more curvy and had huge breasts. The boy-turned-girl was about 20 feet from the edge of the shimmering lake and started to swim back, keeping distance from Akane.

"Revenge, Ranma!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs so Ranma could hear her. She sat back down of the grassy floor and giggle at how amused Ranma had been by her body. It rose her morale to see that he at least liked her a little. Ranma was now close enough that he would have heard her giggling to herself, so she silenced her voice.

"Yeah, whatever did I do to you, anyways?" Ranma asked through clenched chattering teeth. She hadn't realized how cold she was, because her battle aura was so hot from her anger against Akane. She was so calm that his aura was almost entirely gone. He was freezing! He sneezed again. He had already been sitting out in the cold, waiting for her, and what does she do? She throws him into the ice cold lake. An icicle hung from his nose and he broke it off, as he sat down next to Akane, and flung it at her. He also made sure to keep some distance so his reaction time wouldn't be as slow if she lost her temper again.

Ranma chuckled silently to himself. He knew he should have just grabbed her arm and brought her here, but he thought it would be more fun to have her try and find him! He began wondering if the fun was worth something like violently getting chucked into a freezing lake, with no warmth near them.

He sighed and figured they'd head back so he could warm up next to his homey _campfire_. _"Maybe I can warm up next to Akane's..." _Ranma shook the idea from his head and stoop up. When he stood up, he felt a rush of cold air flow through his clothes. His entire body felt numb with coldness and he began to rub his/her body so it became warm again. He noticed his/her breasts were quite hard and poked them once or twice, then shivered.

"Hey tomboy. You're makin' me some hot water when we get back, and if you don't, I won't show you how to get back to our camp!" Ranma smiled to himself at how smart he was."

Akane smirked, "I really have no problem staying here, but I think you'd want to get out of those wet clothes as soon as possible," Akane said, then reached out and squeezed Ranma's right breast as hard as she could. Ranma let out a loud yelp then rubbed the sore spot on his cold chest.

He sighed and frowned at how stupid he was. "Okay, okay.. Could you please make me some warm water when we get back anyways?" Ranma asked, trying to sound nice. She wasn't convinced.

"Only if you eat some of my soup," Akane said, trying not to giggle at the look on his face, "Revenge is sweet, or something like that, right Ranma?" Akane said as she grabbed onto his/her slender "girl" arm and dragged him back to the other side of camp. Ranma cursed himself for bringing Akane to the place in the first place.

**Two weeks ago at the Tendo Dojo**

"Arrrg! Shut up Pop!" An enraged young man shouted at his snoring father. "If you're gonna snore, then do it quietly, so I can't here it!" The young martial artist through everything he had near him, including a bucket of cold water. Now there was a noisy giant panda, snoring right next to him. _"Maybe I should move in with Akane.."_ He thought, then slapped himself for the perverted thoughts he was thinking. Ranma grunted as he slowly sat up again, in his snug futon. He wondered how his pop could sleep through all of that, flushed with sweat, he got out and quietly tip-toed over to the wooden door. He slid it open and used his martial arts skills to sneak into the kitchen. The nights inside the Tendo house could get warm at times, and now was one of them. He opened the fridge and scanned for something cool to drink, so he could get back up to his room. He hoped his stupid father would have stopped snoring by then.

He found a pitcher and sniffed it. Good, it was tea. Some nice tasting tea. Ranma snuck over the the shelf and took a large glass cup. After pouring some tea into the cup and returning the pitcher to the fridge, Ranma sat down next to the table for a few minutes. _"Hopefully pop's will have stopped his snoring by tha time I go back."_

No sleep at all. _"What is it? 3 in the morning?" _It was actually two, but the tired girl was too lazy to look over at the digital clock on her bedside. She had been laying in bed for hours going over the past few days. She had gotten mad at Ranma, then the same day she had gone on a wonderful date with him. Best of all, his other "fiancés" hadn't done anything to screw it up.

Akane finally mustered up the strength to roll over and check the time. _"Great, it's two.."_ She spent the next few minutes in deep thought, until she could bear the heat no more. She wondered how it could be so cold outside of the house, and be so warm inside the house.

She sat up and swung her feet over the soft edge of her comfy bed. She slipped her small feet into her small pink slippers, and stood up straight.

It felt good to stretch her legs after having been laying for hours. _"Just a drink, then I'll go back to sleep." _She thought s she walked to her door slowly, dizzy in the darkness, and only light coming from the see-through fabric that blocked the bright moon and few stars from view.

Ranma finished up his large glass of tea and put it on the marble counter next to the sink. His mind was confused over all kinds of different things. Why Akane was so weird. He didn't like those choice of words so continued thinking. Why she was so hard to understand. That seemed to fit her more efficiently. One second she could be incredibly angry with him, the next she could be all cute and happy. He wondered if she had feeling for him, but shook the thought off. He didn't think she felt that way about him. His mind wandered to the kiss they had shared with each other on the night, right before their date.

He had pulled her out of the house, not wanting anyone to see her in the outfit, and dragged her behind some nearby bushes from the gardening freak that lived next door. He laughed at how over-protective he had acted that evening. _"God, I need to talk to someone."_ He pondered a few moments on who would talk to him. He needed advice NOW. If he didn't get to express everything he was holding up to someone, then he felt like he'd blow up with emotion.

First person, Akane. He shuddered and imagined talking to her about his personal stuff. Kasumi? No, he couldn't wake her up this late at night. Certainly not his father, it was his fault he was dealing with all of this. Shampoo? He didn't want to think of what Shampoo would try to do if he came to her place at night. That send a shiver down his spine. Uuchan? Maybe... She was his only "real" friend, since Ryoga didn't count because of the constant fighting and arguing.

Ranma remembered what Ukyo had said to him a few days before. _"If you're ever hungry, Ranma-honey, I'm open 24 hours!"_ Ranma was so deep in thought, he hadn't felt his stomach rumble. He decided he would go talk to Ukyo about his problems, and maybe get a bite to eat as well.

He sneaked to the side door in the kitchen and unlocked it. He twisted the brass knob and punched the door open quietly, praying it wouldn't squeak. It did. A long one that made him cringe and want to cover his ears. _"Crap! What if someone heard that?"_ Ranma swung the door open and closed it behind him quickly, but as quietly as possible.

"What was that?" Akane started to freak out and almost fell down the stairs. She had heard a long, loud squeaking noise that sounded like a door opening or closing. She walked on her toes and cautiously stepped into the kitchen. No one's here, she thought.

She sighed, then saw a shadowy figure dart over the wall. The speed was incredibly fast. That speed could only belong to one peson she knew. _"Ranma?" _She wondered what he was doing, sneaking out that late at night. Akane was quick on her feet and ran to the door, opened it quietly, making sure to press the door up as she opened it, so it wouldn't squeak. She had learned that trick from many years of sneaking out for late night training.

She ran to the wall Ranma had jumped over and jumped. Then she felt stupid because she forgot that she couldn't jump half as high as Ranma could. She brushed some blue hair out of her eyes, and looked at the entrance under the arch. Wow.. She felt very stupid indeed. She walked out the entrance and hurried down the street. The bright light from the yellow street lamps hurt her eyes.

She had to stop walking because she knew she had already lost Ranma. It wasn't fair how he could be that fast! How does he do it! Questions like that stirred in her head until she felt negative energy surround her. She couldn't feel exactly where it was coming from, but it seemed to be strongest on her right. She looked over cross the street, and saw only shadows. She felt the energy grow even more. She rubbed her tired eyes, and stared at the spot it seemed to be radiating from. Akane stood still, he feet firmly planted on the concrete ground, feet shoulder length across.

She didn't break eye contact from the one spot. She saw something! It was only for a second, but it looked like a glint of metal, that reflected off the street light. It did it again! _"What is that! Or who is it?" _Akane was beyond freaked out. Whatever was in there certainly had the advantage over her. She was just standing out in the open! Akane didn't know what to do, so she let instinct take over her body. She ran. She had to be two minutes away from the dojo! She ran fast, and heard loud footsteps following her, but she didn't dare to look.

"That's weird..," Ranma thought as he walked out of Ukyo's door. The door had been unlocked when he had gotten there, and there was nobody inside. He had checked the bedroom upstairs, the kitchen, the bathroom, and any other rooms he could find. He even check her closet! "_Where could she be?" _Ranma closed the glass door behind him, and walked down the street, too caught up in thought to run.

Akane could hear the footsteps growing louder, and closer! She didn't know how the person was catching up to her, because compared to a normal person, Akane was very fast. It had to be someone that had studied martial arts, or is very athletic, she thought. Akane felt her throat go numb, and knew something bad was going to happen. She felt it in her gut. The footsteps were so close she thought that she could have been grabbed, attacked, tackled, or anything.

She looked behind her for the first time, and saw a shadowy figure chasing her. The lights stopped behind Akane. She had ran past the last on on the street a few seconds ago, and saw the the light from the street lamp light up behind the figure. It's a girl! The figure had long hair and a curvy body. She looked as if she was carrying a large object that shimmered with the light of the moon.

Akane focused back on the road in front of her, and didn't recognize where she was. _"Oh shit! I passed my house!"_ She yelled at her house and felt her body freezing up in fear. If she was going to get to her house, she was going to have to take on her attacker. Akane turned around and held her ground. She knew that her stalker was smiling. She didn't have to see it, she could feel it. The evil energy glowed bright, and Akane could tell the intentions of her opponent. Someone might not be leaving after this match. _"Ranma! Where are you?" _Akane yelled inside her head, then let out a cry of desperation, because she knew this was not looking good for her. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and now she was going to pay for it.

...

"I guess I'll stop somewhere and get something to eat. I wonder if there are any places that stay open all night." Ranma licked his lips and continued to walk down the street, too hungry to go at anything faster than a snail's pace.

End of chapter 3

**Author Note: **Yikes! Any idea on who our mystery attacker is? I'm sure some of you have a good guess! Akane is in no shape to fight, but she isn't one to give up and roll over! Things take a turn for the worse next chapter, seeya there!


	4. Fiance's Attack!

_**Campfires**_

_Chapter Four_

**It might be the unknowing feeling the darkness gives you whenever you are surrounded by it. ** It's the element that keeps you from knowing what's going on, or where you are. It makes it hard for you to breathe, and your breath gets caught up in your throat. Or, that's what happens to Akane.

When she was little, around six years old, she was out at a friends house. Her and a couple of her friends were having a fun game of hide-and-go-seek, when the sun started to set. The sun rays casted shadows everywhere and they constantly moved with the setting sun. It was Akane's turn to hide, so she ran off as hard as she could. No one said they couldn't hide outside! Being the competitive girl she was, she kept going only thinking of how she was never going to be found.

She wondered what time it was and why they hadn't found her yet. It was pitch dark and the only lights came from nearby houses. She looked around and couldn't tell which direction her friends house was. She pushed a few branches out of the way and crawled out of the green bush she had been hiding in and got a better look at where she was. In a quiet empty street with no cars, bright lights, or people. She ran down the street crying and wailing for her family.

She was relieved when she saw her older sister, Kasumi, and jumped up into her arms, almost knocking the lamp out of her hands. Tears flowed from Akane's eyes and landed on her small gray dress. Kasumi also cried, relieved that she was alright.

"Akane! I was so-" Kasumi was cut off by the wailing girl.

"Kaaaaasummmi! Waaaaah!"

V

"_Kasumi.." _Akane thought quietly as she waited for her opponent to get closer. _"Be strong.. Be brave.. Like Ranma.. Like Ranma."_

Her hunter was a mere few few away and Akane expected her to lunge, she didn't. She swallowed and spoke, "Wh-who are you!" She saw another glint of shiny polished metal in the dark street.

"Akane, I don't want to do this. But I have to if I'm going to become Ranma's bride. I'm doing him a favor, and he'll thank me for doing this by marrying me." Akane gasped.

"Ukyo!" Akane almost fell back. Almost all fear was gone, except for a bit because of the thick darkness, and the girl that was standing in front of her, wanting to kill her. _"I'm just as good as Ukyo, right! I can beat her! If she wants a fight, she'll get one!" _Akane gave half of a chuckle then once again got into her fighting stance, with her two feet shoulder width and her two hands balled up into small fists stretched out in front of her body. She took a breath in, then charged, even though she knows it's smarter to wait for your opponent to strike first. She had successfully pulled herself together and was now charging at the girl who was standing in the middle of the street with her feet stretched apart.

Ukyo grinned and raised her giant spatula so it was level with her head. As Akane ran forward she continued to chant: _"Be strong.. Be strong.. Be strong.." _She was now a few feet from Ukyo and saw the huge metal spatula slice at her. She quickly dodged it and went in for the punch. Ukyo jumped into the air, spiraled, then landed next to the blue haired girl. Akane swung to her right, saw her, then jumped back, dodging another swing of the spatula. Akane let out a loud growl. She didn't want to hurt Ukyo, even if she had bad intentions. Another part of her wanted to kill Ukyo so she and Ranma wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. That thought lasted a mere second, and Akane tried to reason with the determined girl.

"Ukyo, please, can't we settle this some other way. I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled as she dodged another swing of the large spatula that almost sliced her neck.

"Haha! Like you could hurt me! I don't think so! If you live, you'll keep controlling MY Ranma!" She screamed then jumped and brought the spatula down, almost slicing Akane in half.

"Why now? I mean, why are you doing this now, and where's Ranma?" Akane shouted dodging blows from the over-sized weapon.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care!" Akane knew she wasn't getting anywhere, so she started running backwards. Hopefully she could find some help. She turned around and started to run at a faster pace. She knew she wasn't going to escape, but she could try to find Ranma. Akane saw something fly by her side, then felt a sharp pain on the side of her left leg, and reached down to grab it. She felt a wet liquid flowing out of her leg and it stung when she touched it. She bit her lip and kept running. She knew she shouldn't, because the blood would never stop. Ukyo had thrown one of her smaller, extremely sharp spatulas, and was now throwing them at her moving target. Akane, now aware of what was happening started dodging whatever she could, and felt relief when she saw a street light up ahead, and a few closed shops.

Akane let out a loud scream as a spatula sliced into her right arm. It felt like it was an inch deep. She bit her lip even harder and it started to bleed. A huge pain shot from her left leg, and went through her whole body. She tripped and fell to her knees and sprinkled drips of blood on the pavement, scraping her knees. A tear of pain left her eye, but she quickly wiped it away with her left shoulder. The side of her pajamas felt damp, and were soaked with blood. _"She's serious about killing me!" _Akane panicked but couldn't get back up onto her feet. Her left leg hurt too much and the blood wasn't stopping. She never thought Ukyo was capable of what she was doing and it frightened Akane because she hadn't seen it coming.

Ranma looked into the window of a ramen joint, then felt his pocket. Great, no money, he thought. That's one of the reasons why going to Ukyo's was so convenient. He sighed, and figured he'd go home and sleep. Then he would be ready for Kasumi's delicious breakfast in the morning. He rubbed his stomach and slowly walked back to the house. As he moved across the street he took a breath of the dirty nighttime air, then coughed once in his hand. He heard a painful shreak come from one of the streets to his left, and saw it was leading to the general area of the Tendo's. He could have sworn it sounded like Akane! He turned off his normal path and quickly looked ahead.

He took off toward the area he had heard the scream and didn't stop no matter how hungry he was. He hoped with all his heart it wasn't her. He wondered what she was doing out so late, if she was out. He felt the safeness of the light leave him as he flew down the back street. The light was faint and the moon was almost entirely covered by dark silver clouds. His whole figure disappeared and the darkness wrap around him and he felt like he was suffocating in fear for is fiancé and her safe-being.

He sucked a breath in and yelled out his fiancé's name. "Akane!" He could feel a small aura in the darkness before him, and a continuously larger, evil one, growing. "Who's there!" He yelled in his manly, tough voice.

"Ranma!" Someone gasped. "Help!" A girls voice sounded, gasping for air. Her voice was scratchy and sounded in pain from something.

"Akane! What's wrong? Where are you!" Ranma panicked. He did not like the sound of her breathing, and he had to get her some attention fast if she needed it.

"Ranma! It, now, Ukyo!" Akane gasped for air because the pain in her leg was worsening. Her constant tears seared down and slid down her small lip and into her mouth to mix with the saliva and blood. She tried to spit, but she didn't have enough energy and she was scared stiff, so the contents of her mouth only rolled down her chin and down her neck.

"What! Ukyo!" Ranma spit into the darkness, now walking up beside Akane. He could feel her presence next to him and he crouched down onto one knee so he was level to what he thought was he face. "Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked calmly, cooling himself down. "What did she do to you?" Hearing Ranma's voice, it made Ukyo pause. She wasn't sure how far away she was from the the other two martial artists on the street, and she could tell her "Ranma-honey" was angry.

"I-I th-think I'm okay, Ranma. She hit me with two of her small spatulas, but I'm fine, oh!" Akane cringed from the pain in her leg and bit her raw lip, trying to think of anything but the pain.

Ranma slowly stood up straight and faced his opponent. He pushed his shoulders back, and his chest out straight so he could breath easily and keep his cool. "Ukyo.. What the FUCK are you doing!" Ranma screamed, losing his "keep cool" strategy.

"Ranma-honey.. I-"

"I'm not your "honey". You will call me Ranma, or Mr. Saotome from now on." Ranma spoke through clenched teeth. He heard her whimper, but didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was getting payback for what she had done to Akane.

"But, Ranma-hon.. Ranma. Akane is always forcing you to do things, and to lie to me about how you feel for her, and making you date her! I just want what's best for you!"

"You mean, what's best for you. What's best for me is not having to worry about all these damn fiancés, and having a normal life with the girl I want to spend it with." Ranma stated, retreating a bit because of Akane's painful whimpering.

Ukyo was taken back by what the pigtailed boy had said, but then smiled because he had to have meant her. "Akane! Your control over Ranma ends here! Tonight!" Ukyo shouted then charged forward.

Ranma was not looking forward to hurting the girl he had been best friends with since he was little, so he bent down and picked Akane up, right hand grasping her legs, left supporting her back and he took off away from the maniac girl with the spatula.

"Ranma..?" Akane faintly said. "Who is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with...?" Akane was breathless and almost fainting. "Is it Shampoo? Or Kodachi.. Or.. M.." Her head rolled to the side and she fainted. Blood was slowly streaming down Ranma's arm, and he had to re-grip Akane's leg because of the wetness. He felt like crying for the hurt girl in his arms, but couldn't. His stupid pride couldn't allow it. He regained himself with a breath and jumped onto the next house, over all the lights below them. He could make out the little figure of a girl waving a huge spatula in the air and cursing some girl, behind them.

"..." Ranma jumps off the small building he was on and looks left and right franticly. _"I need ta get her to a doctor!"_ Ranma flew down the lit street and jumped over parked cars and civilians who had been woken up by the ruckus outside. Ranma knew enough from when he was training with his father to put pressure on a bleeding wound, so he did. He didn't realize how bad her injury was until he was into the light. Her poor pj's weren't their normal yellow color, but now a dark red; mostly on her left leg.

Ranma continued towards his destination. Tofu's clinic. He saw the lit lamps in front of the small entrance and ran to the door. He almost knocked it over, but then remembered Akane was in his arms. The boy slowed to a stop and banged on the door with his left hand, supporting Akane's back with his chest. While Ranma waited he looked down at the girl in his arms. He took his hand and smeared a splotch of blood off her lip, then held her to his chest tightly. He closed his eyes tight. Ukyo was going to pay for doing this to her. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, and the jingling of many keys.

The door cracked open and Dr. Tofu peered out. "Hello? Who is it?" The doctor opened the door wider, seeing Ranma, and rubbed his tired eyes. "Ranma? It's a bit late, isn't it? What do you need?" Ranma pushed the door open and almost knocked the tired doctor down. "Hurry doc! Akane's hurt!" Doctor Tofu was fully awake after hearing that and followed Ranma farther into the small treatment room. The room was medium sized with a bench, two comfy leather chairs, and a cold, metal examining table. Dr. Tofu eyed Akane's bloody leg and arm and ran under the sink to grab a stack of small towels.

"Ranma! Put these on her cuts and I'll be right back with some healing cream!" Dr. Tofu yelled, and Ranma fallowed. He put the towels on her wounds and put pressure on them. "Healing cream?" Ranma called back to the doctor.

"Yes!" He shouted back, shoveling through his supply cabinet. "I got it a month ago from a Chinese medicine catalog. It's supposed to heal anything in an hour! I haven't had anyone try it yet because I'm not sure how potent it is, but by the looks of that cut on her leg, I'd say anything would help!" Dr. Tofu came running back to the table Ranma had carefully laid Akane on and got out some alcohol to clean the deep cut.

Ranma looked way; he didn't want to watch. "Ranma, I need you to hold this for me." Dr. Tofu said, now starting to get calmer as he worked on Akane. The blood had stopped and Dr. Tofu was pulling something out of a brown paper bag that was labeled: "103cream". Ranma figured that was a way to tell the difference between the creams without having to look inside.

"Hold what, doc?" Ranma asked.

"It'd help if you looked, Ranma" Dr. Tofu replied.

"Okay." Ranma said as he turned around and saw the doctor holding out a small white circular container, filled with white goo inside. Ranma reached out his sweating hand and grabbed it out of his hand. Ranma turned the cap right, but all it did was spin, so he turned it left, but it wouldn't open. "Umm.. Doc?" Ranma said, confused.

Dr. Tofu sighed. "I guess they did a good job with the child-proof caps." He put down the cloth he was holding and snatched the small container. Ranma watched as he pressed the cap down, then twisted. The cap came right off! "Here you go, Ranma."

"Er, thanks." Ranma said, feeling incredibly stupid. Dr. Tofu dipped one finger into the container and pulled out a small blob of white cream. Ranma sniffed it and smiled. It smelt like pineapple. (Wait, why would that make him smile?) Dr. Tofu rubbed the cream along her cut and made sure it all disappeared. "Are ya sure this stuff'll work, doc?"

"Yes, if what it said on the label, she should start healing right away, because the cream makes the skin grow faster, and also repairs anything broken."

"Sounds great." Ranma relaxed. Akane was going to be alright, and they had nothing to worry about.

There was a loud thumping noise outside, then yelling. "You go get pervert girl, Ukyo. I wait you out here and make you not screw up. Go!"

"Okay, okay, sugar. Got it."

Ranma ran over to Akane's side. "Uh-oh."

Dr. Tofu walked out of the room, "Who's that out there? Hello?"

Akane started to shift on the table, and her eyes flickered. Her breathing returned to normal as well. "Akane?" Ranma asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"..Ranma? Where..What.."

"I brought you to Tofu's. You're gonna be fine, but I think Ukyo and someone else is outside."

Akane shot up. "And Akane?"

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed. Her leg felt slightly numb, but almost as good as new.

"Ta answer the question ya asked me.."

"_Ranma..? Who is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with...? Is it Shampoo? Or Kodachi.. Or.. Or.. M.." _

"**I want to spend the rest of my life with.."**

_**End of Chapter Four**_

**Author Note: **Ahh, ye ole cliffhanger. The good news for you is you can read the next chapter right now! With a name like "Despair and Poison!" something crazy is sure to happen, right? Brace yourselves.. Seeya!


	5. Despair and Poison!

_**Campfires**_

_Chapter Five_

"..." Akane stared into his bright blue eyes, waiting for his answer. Unfortunately, it didn't come soon enough and Dr. Tofu walked into the room, dragging two girls by the scruff of their shirts behind him.

"We had some visitors, and they were bearing weapons, so I used a pressure point on them both. They'll be paralyzed from the knee down for the next twenty minutes."

"If I had my spatula I'd cut you in half!" Ukyo shouted in her fiercest voice possible, then turning her head to look at her large spatula that was lying on the floor a few feet away from her. Dr. Tofu had removed it from her.

"What pizza girl say! You no get in way of us!" An even madder Amazon shouted.

"Um, do I get a say in what happens to me..?" Akane said in a merely annoyed tone. "I don't feel like dying today, and even if I did, you couldn't kill me because your stuck on the ground."

The purple haired girl started dragging herself across the floor, but found it difficult to move, since Dr. Tofu was blocking every way she went.

"Get out of way so I kill kitchen wrecker, then marry Ranma!" Shampoo shouted at the doctor.

"What?! What do you mean, you marry Ranma?!" Ukyo shouted from her sitting up stance.

Shampoo put a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Whoops! Shampoo mess up. No matter! Kill Akane with no you anyway."

Ranma saw red, and felt his already angered tempter rising to dangerous levels. This whole situation and the arguing was making him feel delirious. It had to stop.

"SHAMPOO!" Ranma jumped up and screamed, making everyone jump in the whole room. "What the FUCK are YOU thinking? If you kill Akane, I wouldn't marry you! I'd probably kill you after for killing Akane!"

Shampoo looked hurt. "Airen no mean that, and Shampoo prove it! Kill Akane!" Ranma clenched his teeth, feeling every vein in his body bulging with anger. "Kill her slowly, so she pains before die!" He bit his lip. "Shampoo kill her like BITCH she is!" Ranma's eyes flashed white, the horrible thought flowing through his mind.

Shampoo, who was still cursing Akane, who was sitting there watching Ranma, who was walking over to shampoo, who was currently laying the cold floor stared up at her favored man.

_Ranma remembered carrying Akane in his arms after Ukyo had attacked. She was whimpering and covered in blood. It's apparent that this was all Shampoo's fault. _

Ranma's mind is set on only one thing. Akane. He grabbed his head on both sides and took a breath, trying to subside the headache the screaming had given him.

"Shampoo kill her so badly she wish she never b-" Ranma swung his leg forward, and kicked her in the side.

"You go near Akane and I swear I will kill you!" Ranma snapped. "Or should I kill you here and now! Because I know you're gonna come after her anyways!" Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone in the room jump.

Shampoo held her left side, and cringed in the pain of his blow. She saw the man she thought she loved standing over her, screaming, spit flying out of his mouth. Specks flew onto her face and she curled up into a ball, scared. "Ra-Ran-Ranma!" Shampoo yelled out of fright. The scared girl closed her eyes. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he didn't even like her. Maybe he.. Hated her.. She didn't think it was possible for Ranma to hate her. She didn't think he could hate anyone! A tear of pain and sadness slid down her face, and fell to the marble floor. Everything became silent as Ranma stood, facing Shampoo.

"You called Akane a bitch. But do you know who the real bitch is?"

Everything in the room was silent, except for the girl's quiet whimpering.

"Ranma! It isn't worth it! Stop!" Ranma looked over to the girl, who was sitting up on the cold table. Akane looked deep into his eyes, trying to find some sign of the old Ranma.

"You're wrong, Akane." Ranma looked at the purple haired girl, lying on the floor. "Shampoo, I'm sorry for hurting you, but you need to know I mean it. You come near us ever again, and I WILL kill you."

Shampoo had been quiet for quite some time, besides some whimpering and other hurting noises. Although she was scared out of her mind, the real winner of the "I am scared" contest was Ranma. He stood there in front of the girl HE had just KICKED. He was scared shitless. He had never hurt a girl before, and he felt horrible. But he knew somethings were more important, and right now he knew who that was. Just the thought of Shampoo's intentions coming to fruition almost sent Ranma off the edge again.

"Ranma.. I can't.. I just.. Can't believe you.." Ukyo couldn't find words. All eyes shifted away from the amazon, and eyed the cook. All eyes went back to Ranma, who was staring at the small amazon. He couldn't find words for the hate he was feeling at that moment.

Shampoo looked up to Ranma, and blinked a few times. "No.. Airen, It all stupid Akane's fault. Shampoo no stop till Akane dead! Even if Shampoo die too!" Shampoo said, going berserk and screaming at the top of her lungs at Akane.

Ranma mouth twitched in disgust. His head was pounding and he let out a growl, his eyes growing blank. He said, in the most calm voice Shampoo had ever heard him use with her. "I warned you..." And he raised his arms high over the the girl's head, then began to bring his clenched hands down. It was all a blur when they impacted with the screaming girls head. Her scream lasted a second, then was cut off with a loud thump and a smashing sound. All Ranma could see was red, he was more furious then he had ever been his whole life. It wasn't instant, but it took Ranma a few moments to realize what he had just done. Blood rolled down the Amazon's head, staining her frazzled purple hair. Her left leg was still twitching, but then stopped too. The betrayed look on her disfigured face was too disgusting to look at as the rest of the room averted their eyes in horror.

Ranma brought his fists up out of the huge indent in the side of the girl's broken head. Ranma wiped the blood off on his already red shirt, before walked over to Akane, who was frozen in shock, and bent down to her eye level. He put his arms around her sides and held her up close to him, still staring, deep into her dark brown eyes.

Ranma blinked a few times, then opened his eyes wide. He wasn't standing anymore, but was on the ground, and Akane's eyes were closed! He turned his head away from her, to see where he was, and he saw he was still in Dr. Tofu's room.

"What you do to Ranma? He being lay there for long long time now!" _"Is that.. But I just.. How is she..?" _Ranma moved his head slowly and saw two pairs of legs next to him. One belonged to who he thought he had killed, and the other looked like a girl wearing a black leotard.

"_Soo..? It was.. A dream.." _

"Ohohohooooo! Dear Ranma is fine! He should be waking up from his slumber soon enough! Why did you ask me to bring this poison though? Certainly not on Ranma-dear."

"No, it for Stupid girl on floor! She need die and no control Ranma." The girl said. Ranma tried to move, but couldn't. It felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on his body. He would have blushed because he was in Akane's arms, but he had more things to worry about.

"_Poison Akane!"_ Ranma wiggled his toe, and felt the feeling coming back. His feet could also turn left and right. Kodachi laughed again, then put a liquid into the small needle she was holding. Shampoo pulled Akane away from Ranma and he instantly missed her warmth. He still couldn't move the upper half of his body. Kodachi squeezed the needle and a few drops of fluids flew out of it. She then bent down and opened Akane's shirt so you could see the spot in between her two breasts. Kodachi slowly pulled the edge of Akane's shirt down, exposing half of her breast.

Akane started to murmur, and twitch in her sleep. "What you doing? You pervert like her?"

Akane rustled, and Ranma slowly turned his head. His head somehow could move, even though his other body parts couldn't. _"What.. Are they..?"_

"Why you put needle on her boob?" Shampoo asked in her broken Japanese.

Kodachi explained why it was crucial the poison be injected there, while Akane rustled even more. She shot up in her sleep and knocked the needle out of Kodachi's hand. "What?!"

"Aiyah!" Shampoo screamed, then ran to catch it. The needle fell gently into the amazons hand, and she returned it to Kodachi's steady hands. "Here you go. I hold down while you put it in her." Shampoo commanded.

Ranma willed himself to move, but couldn't. Shampoo put both of her small hands on Akane's arms, holding her down.

Ranma's chest started to tingle, and get warmer. His breathing became normal as well. His arms mimicked the sensation of his chest and he felt everything coming back. _"C'mooon, c'mooon.."_

Kodachi slid the needle into the side if Akane's left breast. Ranma sat up slowly, then turned his head. "SHIT! AKANE!" He screamed and grabbed the girl's leg. Kodachi hurried and pushed the trigger. The fluid began to go into her body and she quivered. Ranma pulled Akane to him, making the needle slip out.

"No!" Kodachi shouted. Ranma tossed the needle at Kodachi and it went into her leg. He then picked the still sleeping Akane up, hoisted her over his shoulder, then ran out the back.

Shampoo tried to stop him, but he was too fast. By the time Shampoo was at the door, he had already disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Stupid Ranma think he love Akane! I make him realize he love only Shampoo.." She said with a hint of sorrow.

-0-00-0-00-0-

In the large closet located in the back of Dr. Tofu's clinic, a girl sat next to an unconscious doctor. "I'm sorry I had to hit ya over the head with my spatula doc.. I didn't know what else to do.." Ukyo chuckled to herself. She was talking to someone who couldn't hear her. It felt good to be able to voice her feelings to someone who wouldn't judge her or flip out. She never really had anyone to do that with.

"It's just.. This whole time I've been looking at Akane like she was the problem. Is she? What if Ranma doesn't want to be with me.. But with Akane..? Even though..he said I was his cute fiancé.." Ukyo put her large weapon down and it clattered on the floor. She rose her hand up and ruffled her hair to make it look more like a boy's. She always did that because she felt insecure about herself. She liked to put up a barrier of pride and stableness, but it was usually all fake. Ukyo breathed in. She felt a longing. A huge yearning to be loved. For someone to return the feelings she had.

"I.. I really love him.. I want him to be with me forever.. My Ran-ch-cha..cha..." A tear glimmered in the girls eye. Her eyes began to water even more and she sniffled. She pulled her small legs up against her chest, and held them tight. She quietly sobbed for a few minutes, thinking of how it must feel to be loved. She knew that even if she killed Akane, it wouldn't change anything for her and Ranma. She could never be with him. No matter how much she loved him, he would never love her.

Ukyo put a shaky hand on her chest, over her heart, her broken heart, and felt warm tears fall on it. She felt a little bit warmer. Something near her that felt protecting, but she couldn't figure it out. Then she felt pressure on her back, and looked to her left. She wiped her eyes and saw Dr. Tofu with his arm outstretched, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "There, there." He smiled, giving out a comforting aura. She was enveloped by it. "What's wrong?" He said holding onto the crying girl.

If Ukyo needed something right now, it had to be someone to hug, and pour all her troubles onto. Someone that could do what Ranma never did. Someone with a caring spirit who would listen to her and not make a joke. She looked up at him through her watery eyes, and smiled, than went forward and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back and gave her a warm feeling inside. _"Someone does care about me.. I'm not going to be alone anymore.."_

Ukyo had rarely visited Dr. Tofu and was surprised to find a good friend in him. Shampoo gave up on Ranma and Akane for that night, and decided to search for them in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranma kept running and running until he was too tired. He looked down at the girl that he was cradeling in his rms. It had gotten too uncomfortable to hold her over his shoulder, so he switched. Akane wasn't the lightest girl to be carrying around!

"_Right before I got up, Kodachi was puttin' something' into Akane's.." _ Ranma blushed and wondered what to do. He had heard them say "poison" and was freaked out.

Ranma remembered back to when him and his father had been training out in the mountains, and his father sat on a snake. He had thought it pretty funny until the snake bit his father. He remembered his dad taking the infected area, and sucking the venom out with his mouth (bad memory strikes again).

"Uh—oh..." Ranma knew this wasn't good. "Where did she get poisoned?" Ranma hadn't even notice the her shirt was still hanging open.. "Oh god.." Ranma gulped. Could he do it? _"Well then.. For.. Akane.." _As Ranma thought that he put his mouth down on Akane's breast and started trying to "suck the poison out".

The gods obviously did not feel merciful that night, and allowed the worst possible thing to happen. As Ranma suck at Akane's breast with good intentions and only good intentions, Akane, had to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered more a moment, then opened wide. Her eyes opened so wide, that you would had mistaken them for eggs. "Ra-Ra-RaaaaaaannnmaaaaaaaaAAA!" Akane shot up and looked down at him. "What the hell are you-!"

"Wait! Akane! I didn't! You don't! You were gonna!" Not quick enough.

BOOM. "PERVERT!" Ranma went sailing up to the moon and drifted far across the chilly night sky. Ranma knew that Akane was going to be fine, thanks to his "Special Help."

"Uhh.. Where am I..?" Akane wandered aimlessly around Nerima until she found a familiar street, and walked home, exhausted.

End of Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Hah, hope you liked the ending to this one. :P I had to lighten the tension after what I think is a.. darker chapter. Good thing Ranma doesn't have to REALLY kill anybody (yet). Haha, am I serious? Maybe he'll find a better way! Keep reading to see where this goes! :)


	6. New Trust

_**Campfires**_

Chapter Six

_by Studdevil_

00-00-00-00-00

Akane's eyes opened, and saw a blurred image over her. She closed them again, but found the light shining through her eyelids to be annoying. She forced her sleepy eyes open again, and everything focused. Something flew at her and caused her to jump back in fright.

"BOO!!!!" A boys voice echoed through the room. Akane hit her head on the backboard of her bed and grasped her throat breathing fast. She looked in front of her and saw her fiancé standing still on her bed, looking down at her and trying to suppress laughter.

"What the hell Ranma??" Akane yelled, then took her wooden mallet out of nowhere and swung it at him. Ranma easily dodged it with a back flip and landed on the floor behind her bed.

"That's for hitting me last night when I was trying to help you!" Ranma said in a "you got what you deserved" voice, then started walking towards the door.

Akane growled, but figured she'd get him back later. "Akane, get dressed and come down for breakfast. After we eat we'll be leaving." Ranma stated.

"Leaving where??? I'm not going anywhere with a pervert like you!" Akane yelled back, but Ranma had already walked out her door and closed it. Akane remembered the events of last night and shook. She didn't want to have to go through that again. _"Maybe it is best if we leave for a while, and let things cool off." _Akane pushed that white blankets off her body, then hopped off her bed. She almost fell. "Wow, maybe I should go back to bed, I'm too tired.." Akane almost went back in bed, but remembered Ranma telling her to go downstairs.

She sweat-dropped, then put some appropriate clothes on. She yawned and opened the door. When she got downstairs, she saw Ranma sitting at the side of the table, staring at him warm breakfast. _"That isn't like him.. Maybe he's thinking about something."_ Akane looked at everyone else in the room. Her father was reading the newspaper and sipping a steaming cup of tea. Genma was in his panda form, shoving food down his throat and making loud eating noises. Kasumi was standing next to the stove, cooking what Akane presumed was her breakfast. Nabiki wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Akane took her normal seat next to Ranma, and looked at her empty white plate. She took a few glances to her right and saw Ranma staring into his cooling food. He still hadn't taken single bite. "You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked in a normal tone. Ranma didn't answer.

"Hmph!" Akane made an annoyed noise and elbowed him in the side for ignoring her. Ranma jumped and looked at her.

"What?!" He screamed. Everyone in the room turned and looked at them, then grunted and went back to what they had been doing before.

"Your food's getting cold. It's rude to waste the food Kasumi made for you."

Ranma eyed the food, then began to eat some slowly.

"Here's yours Akane." Kasumi said with a smile and handed the steaming plate to Akane.

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane began to dig into her food.

After the meal was finished and everyone was leaving the table to begin their morning activities, Akane went up to her room to get her school bag. She walked over to it and looked in. It was filled to the top with mini instant Ramen cups. "What the.."

"C'mon Akane, let's go." Akane turned around and saw Ranma in the doorway to her room.

"Why is there soup in my book bag??" Akane yelled, annoyed at the fact that her books were gone and no where to be found! At this rate she was going to be late to school for sure.

"I told ya already! We're goin' away until we can settle all this stuff with everyone else!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh yeah.." Akane shook her head. "Sorry Ranma, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt tired all morning."

"It's probably from the stuff that they put in you." Ranma said and folded his arms.

"They-- What??" Akane dropped her back and ran over to Ranma, trying to grab onto him and hit him.

"Hey! I was trying to help you after, and you hit me!" Ranma yelled.

"You weren't trying to help! You were trying to be a pervert!!" Akane swung her fist and Ranma grabbed it in his clenched hand.

"Forget it Akane. I'm sure you'll be okay." Akane backed down and glared at him, still not sure.

"What are our parents gonna say though? They don't even know what happened last night!"

"We'll tell them we're out training and won't be back for a bit."

Akane sighed. "What about school, hmm Ranma?"

"What's more important? School, or you life?"

"Well if you're going to put it that way.."

"C'mon Akane, let's go."

"Fine, but if you try anything with me while we're gone, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't want to touch a tomboy like you." Ranma said and stuck his tongue out.

Akane's face turned red, but then she decided to let it go.

"Ranma?" Ranma paused at the door and looked back. "Thanks for saving me last night. Really. Thanks.."

Ranma smiled, "Anytime 'Kane." Then he left the room. Akane looked at her bag and pulled out one of the packages of instant Ramen.

"Wait.. The only way he could have put these in here is if he came in here while I was.. Sleeping?" Akane twitched picturing Ranma watching her sleep. "That PERVERT!!!"

0-0-0-0-0

"What'd I do now?" Ranma asked to himself as he put camping supplies into his medium sized backpack. He sighed. There must be a better way of doing all of this. At that time he didn't know what else to do. Until he could come up with something, he needed to keep Akane safe.

"_Maybe some alone time with Akane 'aint that bad of an idea anyways" _Ranma thought of where he would take Akane. He had a few ideas but still didn't have a specific spot where they could camp out..

"That stupid tomboy better appreciate what I'm doing for her.." Ranma zipped up the bag and swung it over his right shoulder. It was heavy, but Ranma could deal.

"Ranma?" Ranma turned around and saw Nabiki walking up to him. She looked like she was in a hurry. She had her school uniform on and was holding her book bag.

"What, Nabiki?" Ranma noticed she was holding a red envelope. It was small, but looked bloated. The sides were sticking out in a rectangular shape.

"So, where are you two heading off to?" Ranma shrugged, he really didn't know.

"Wait.. How do you..?" Nabiki smiled her devious smile.

"Ranma, Ranma. You know nothing in this house gets by me. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nope." Nabiki's smile vanished and she curled her lip.

"Listen buster, I don't have all day, and wouldn't Kuno and the rest of Furinkin love to know that you're eloping with my sister?" Ranma gulped.

"Nabiki, that 'aint fair." Nabiki's smile was renewed.

"Life isn't fair, Saotome. You better get used to it, especially when I'm around."

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone else, or that we're eloping! Cause we 'aint!!" Ranma snarled.

"Yes, Ranma. I'm a woman of my word, now hurry so I'm not late for class.

Ranma recalled the events of last night and summarized what he was planning to do (Or at least what he thought he was going to do) very briefly.

"My, my, Ranma, are you sure this is going to work? I mean, I admire the lengths you would go for my sister's safety, but I don't know if you're thinking this through all the way." Nabiki's smile got wider as she saw him go through his mental check list.

"Like what?"

"How about money, Ranma? Do you have any?" Nabiki stared intently into his eyes and made him shiver. The only person who could every intimidate Ranma was Nabiki. She made sure to do it every once and a while to make sure he knew who was boss.

Ranma chuckled. "Money? Who needs money? Why would we need money, anyways?"

"What if Akane gets hurt? Or you?"

Ranma smiled and reached into the bag he had removed from his shoulder. He pulled out a white box. "First aid kit, got injuries covered."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Food, Saotome?" Ranma reached into his bag. "I don't think Akane will want to eat instant Ramen for every meal for how ever long you are gone."

"Since when do I care what that tomboy wants?" Ranma sneered.

"I think you always do. But anyways, if you run out of ramen, you'll have to eat Akane's cooking. It'll probably be made out of wood chipping, rocks, and mud. Sounds good, eh Saotome?"

Ranma's face turned green. "Then what do you suggest I do, Nabiki?" Nabiki smiled again, then took the red envelope she was holding and shoved it into his hands.

"This is the last time I'm saving your butt, Saotome. Next time you can suffer." Ranma looked into the eyes of the Ice Queen of Furinkin, then bowed quickly.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma turned around to go back up and yell at Akane for being so slow, but Nabiki stopped him.

"Ranma.." Nabiki looked into his blue eyes. She put on a thankful, pure smile. "Thank you for taking care of my sister, I really appreciate it."

Ranma was a little startled, but scratched the back of his head and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ranma and Akane were edging the outskirts of town. Ranma looked around. They were in a quaint little street that had a little gathering area and a few little boutiques and small family owned restaurants. Ranma had an eery feeling in his gut and he couldn't shake it off. They had been traveling for almost half the day, and hadn't had anything to eat.

"Ranma? I'm hungry." Akane said while squinting her eyes in the bright sun.

"So am I. Here, I'll see if this place is open for lunch. The windows were tinted black and he couldn't see inside. The sign in front of the window read: **FeeFee's Fresh Food**. Akane sat down on the bench outside, waiting for Ranma to go inside.

"Let's see. It doesn't say what they serve. Akane! I'll be right back!" Ranma yelled to Akane.

Ranma turned the handle and opened the door. He was greeted by different delicious aromas. He smelt chicken, and salad dressing, fried vegetables, and all kinds of greasy foods.

"Oh yes. We're definitely eatin' here." Ranma's mouth watered as he watched a tray full of food go by him to the waiting customers. Ranma moaned in excited anticipation for his meal.

"Well hi there! Now do you look like the hungriest little thing I've ever seen." A woman dressed in a sleek green dress walked up to Ranma. She had a huge smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "What can I do for you? You look a little young to be traveling alone!"

Ranma looked at the lady in front of him. She looked to be in her early thirties. "Oh, yeah. Could you set up a table for two?"

"I'd be glad to!" Ranma could see his reflection in the lady's pearly whites, and tried not to snicker. The lady strutted away to clear off a table, while Ranma ran out the metal door to get Akane.

"Hey tomboy! Hurry up, I wanna eat!" Akane glared at him, then uncrossed her legs and walked over to him. She was very tired from their trip out of town. Akane was used to her short distance jogs, but wasn't the best long-distance traveler. She decided she would feel much better after the nice lunch.

Ranma knew everything was going to be alright. He and Akane would have their lunch, then head out of town. Ranma's feeling of dread was overpowered by his hunger as he and Akane walked into the restaurant.

Akane looked around. The whole place had nick-knacks lining the walls on wooden shelves. On a shelf in the entryway, Akane eyed a tiny little trinket, attached to a small white thread holding a price tag. "Oh!! Ranma! Look at this!" Akane shouted, making people look at her funny, but then return to their meals.

"Heh.." Ranma looked around, embarrassed, then looked at what Akane was now holding in her small hands. It was black and had a fluffy yellow collar on it. "What the hell is it, Akane?" Akane's hand kept shaking, so it was hard for him to tell.

"It's a little piglet! Doesn't it remind you of P-chan, Ranma?" Akane smiled.

"Sure, whatever, can we eat?" Ranma's stomach growled extremely loud, causing the customers enjoying their meals to look up at Ranma. He shrugged and saw the lady from before coming back to him.

"Hi again! I set up a nice small both over here for you! Follow me please!" Akane put the small charm back on the shelf, along with other assorted beads and trinkets with letters on them.

The lady got Ranma and Akane seated at their small booth, the went to get the drinks they had ordered. She came back, still having her huge smile on, and passed out the couple's drinks.

"You sure are lucky little man, having such a cute girlfriends."

Both blushed, then Ranma stuttered. "She 'aint my girlfriend!"

"Oh?" The lady looked taken back. "So you're siblings, eh?"

"That's right." Ranma smiled up at the lady. He decided he was getting tired of calling her "the lady" and glanced at her name tag. It had to name: Marge written on it in fancy writing.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" She said, laughing. "I can tell you 'aint brother and sister."

Akane glared at Ranma. "Our father's engages us."

"Oh, did they? Is that good, or bad?"

Akane looked at Ranma, waiting for him to shout "BAD!!!" He didn't.

"I'm not sure yet." Akane responded after much thought. Ranma tried to decide if Akane's comment should give him hope, or put him down.

No one pressed the subject any further, and after getting their orders, Marge left into the kitchen, leaving the two to talk.

"So, Ranma." Akane started while casually taking a sip from her ice cold tea. "Where are we heading?" Ranma picked up a small light-blue bowl and dumped a handful of sugar into his tea. "I'm guessing we won't be staying at a five star hotel."

Ranma looked up from his drink and chuckled. "I was thinking we camp out in the mountains. I doubt anyone could find us there, and it'd give us a chance to relax." Akane smiled. She could really use a break. "Besides, we're luggin' all this camping stuff around, we should at least use it.

"Yeah.." Akane's glass was already half empty, so she slid it away from her so she wouldn't be tempted to drink more until her food arrived.

Ranma's drink was still almost full and he was starting into it. He wondered what had gotten into the girls back in town. _"Shampoo I can expect to be spontaneous like that, but Ucchan?" _Ranma tapped the clear glass with his thumb to a steady beat, still in deep thought. He felt lucky that he had been outside at the time Ukyo had attacked.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked with worry in her eyes. It wasn't normal for him to have a thoughtful expression on his face, because he barely ever thinks things through. Ranma wasn't acting normal. Maybe seeing the other girls attack her had an affect on him. Snapped him out of his normal goofy exterior, and made him look at everything in a serious way.

"_Ranma.." _She always thought that if Ranma became more serious, he'd be easier to be around, and maybe more attactive to her. She didn't realize that his antics make her life exciting and fun. He helps her out of her boring life, and allows her to do more daring things. She missed the old Ranma.

With a determined look in her eyes, and a cute smile, she reached across the table and gently grabbed his hand.

Ranma almost immediately lost his nuetral expression and was startled to see Akane offering affection on her own will. It rarely happens. "Akane.. I--"

"Here you two go!" Marge looked up from the food and a guilty smile appeared on her face. "Oh, did I interrupt something?! I'm sorry!" Then she walked back into the kitchen, smiling.

Both teenagers blushed, but then turned towards their food. Ranma licked his lips. "Food!!" Akane smiled and dug in shortly after Ranma did. The couple received numerous looks from other groups eating as bits of food flew in the air; the majority was eaten.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ahh! That was great!" Ranma exclamied twenty minutes later. His food was digested and he ws sipping up the last of his tea. The ice had melted so it tasted a tad more watery than normal. Akane couldn't help but giggle at Ranma's antics. He really did bring up her morale to a whole new level of happiness.

Marge emerged out of the steamy kitchen and looked at the mess round the couple's table. "Oh my! It looks like someone enjoyed their meal!" Ranma scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, it was real good." The lady's smile grew even bigger at his comment and she happily took the licked-clean plates off the table. "Would you two like some desert?" Ranma rubbed his stomach and shook his head no. He had eaten more than his fill and was ready to keep walking. Marge turned to Akane who promply shook her head and smiled. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. The staring hadn't stopped yet and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay. Will you be paying with cash?" Ranma nodded and Marge walked off to total up the bill.

"Where'd you get the money for this? Do you have enough?" Akane asked, motioning to one of her smaller bags where she kept money for herself.

"That's 'kay tomboy, I got your meal covered." Akane thought about pulling her mallet out on him, but decided against it. He doesn't mean it, and he's paying for my lunch.

Ranma pulled out the reddish-pink envelope he had gotten from Nabiki, and unflipped the top.

"What's that??" Akane asked a little too loud. Akane noticed it had his name on the front written in pretty cursive letters. "Is this a love note or something??" Ranma tried to snatch it back, but Akane was too quick. "Is this from Shampoo?!"

Akane stuck her hand in, still looking directly at Ranma as if she was trying to prove something. She pulled the first thing she touched out and lifted it up next to her head between her index and middle fingers. She wanted to know why Ranma was carrying the love letter or whatever it was around.

Ranma chokes, looking at what was in Akane's hand. After wondering what he was looking at, Akane looks at what she was holding in the air. It was a small picture of Akane working out. Her shirt was loose and she was sweating while screaming and breaking bricks. "Wh-why do y-you have this with you?? You pervert!!"

Ranma tried to back up in fright, but bumped into Marge. "Oh, sorry dear. Is something wrong? Here's your receipt." Ranma took in and moved away as Akane walked by him and out the door, fuming.

Akane began walking without even waiting for Ranma. It was at least twenty minutes before Ranma appeared by her side. "Ya know, Nabiki's the one who gave me that envelope. She put it in there!" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah right!" Akane walked briskly down the dirt road.

"AKANE!" Ranma screamed at the top of his lungs. Why would I want to carry an UNCUTE picture around, when YOU'RE already HERE?!" Akane stopped walking and turned to face him head on.

"IDIOT!!!" Akane yelled so loud that anyone in a five-mile radius would have heard it. Akane swung at Ranma, but he grabbed her had by the wrist.

"AKANE TENDO!!!" Akane looked at Ranma wondering why he had addressed her by her fully name. Ranma was looking behind them where they had just been walking. Standing there in a white robe with and blue and yellow hinge was a boy with long black hair and large circular rimmed glasses.

"Mouse?" Ranma asked in an annoyed tone. Ranma felt his bad vibe come back.

"Akane Tendo! You die now!!" Mouse screamed as he charged towards Akane. Ranma ran back from instinct; Mouse always attacked Ranma. Then Ranma heard him shout out Akane's name and looked ahead to see him running at Akane.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled and jumped up into the air. Mouse raised his arms and chains shot out of his sleeves towards Akane. Daggers also flew towards Akane. Ranma, who was then over Akane's head, deflected a few of the chains that would have come back and wrapped around Akane with the back on his hands. He felt some of the skin scrape off of his arms, but he sucked up the pain and continued his freefall into the swarm of chains, ropes, and daggers.

Akane couldn't see anything but motion all around her, and didn't know what to do. She then glimpsed a sharp dagger flying right for her. Its speed was so fast that she didn't think she could make it out in time. Right before it reached her, Akane felt a strong breeze in front of her, and something red in front of her, leaning back on her.

The chains abruptly stopped and Akane got the chance to look around and see what had happened. She felt her body and scanned her left. She felt no pain and was happy to see she had no injuries. Akane then looked in front of her and gasped. Ranma was directly in front of her, and was on his knees. His left arm was completely wrapped up in chains, and his whole arm was reddening.

Ranma was grunting, and clutching his side. Akane looked down to see blood slowly oozing down his side. Ranma pulled the dagger that was lodged in his side out and blood dripped on the ground.

Then, using the chains wrapped around his left arm, Ranma yanked on them as hard as he could, and sent Mouse flying in his direction. Mouse threw three more daggers at Ranma, each side by side, but Ranma swung his foot and knocked them away, then using his other foot, kicked Mouse directly in the stomach. Mouse gasped as he was flung back into the center of Nerima.

More blood dripped off Ranma's fingers and he knelt down. Akane had already run up to him and was trying whatever she could to comfort his. "Ranma! Y-you took th-the blow for me!"

Ranma smiled weakly, but then was shaken as Akane yelled.

"You idiot!! You could have gotten killed and it would have all been my fault!" Akane continued, "You stupid, stupid!! Stupid!!" A tear flew off her face and landed in the puddle of blood under Ranma.

"Man, your un-cute. I save you and all you do is yell at me." Ranma said, now frowning a bit.

Akane's eyes softened. "Ranma.." She looked around and saw they were now heading into what looked to be towards the mountains.

"It's okay. At least you weren't hurt." Ranma smiled and Akane hugged him. He looked taken back. It was always a surprise when Akane did something like that. Ranma was used to being hugged by girls and sexually attacked, but it was different when Akane did it.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Ranma said and then grunted. Akane had bumped his wound.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let me patch that up for you." Ranma blushed.

"No, I think I can do it myself." Akane made a "whatever you want" gesture and Ranma went off to patch himself while Akane sat down and thought.

"_Oh no! I forgot my bag over where Mouse attacked!" _Akane ran down to where they had been, but her backpack was gone. "Who took my bag?!" Akane fell back onto her butt and sighed.

"Today turned really bad, really fast.."

00-00-00-00-00

That's it for chapter six! You might have noticed this was a bit longer than I usually put out. I guess I was just in a writing mood. I hope you're all enjoyed the story so far! I don't know what to do for the next chapter, besides a few things. Basically now it's all going to be present, and I'm going to write the next chapter instead of present tense. I'm thinking about a plot twist, or something you guys wouldn't expect and I'm still playing around with a couple of scenarios. One of them came to me, and I thought it was great, but then thought it reminded me of something. After more brain-racking I remembered an episode and it was basically the same plot. Oh well.. I took that off the drawing board.

Also, if you're wondering, in one of my earlier chapters, Ranma opens up an old wound. This one he just got would be the one I was referring to. I have lots of things like that that I'm dying to bring back, but I'm going to have to wait. Anyways, this is Authors ramble so I shall stop.

Thanks to those of you who review!!!!!!!!!!! It's always a joy to come home and see I have a brand new review. Each on makes my day go from poopie to schweeeeeeeet. So please review! It'll only take a moment of your time!

**Lilly-Petal _– _**Heh, breasts are funny, aren't they?

**MZephyr _– _**Meh, she does, doesn't she? She wasn't originally supposed to be that ooc, but it just sort of happened. My story, I can make her a bit ooc.

It was from the beginning of that chapter was because I was trying to make it more from Ranma's pov and that would have been not knowing when it started. I agree it could have been written better, and I have said numerous times that I am NOT the best writer in the world. I wouldn't even be in the top 10 :P.

For the injection, umm, I was sorta having a writer's block but I was trying my best.

Ah, I think you saw a lot of that transition during this fight. Ranma took the blow for her!!

**Anonymous Dude **_– _It was entertaining to write too. I can't tell you what happens next!!!

Thanks you if you read through all of this, and have a good morning/afternoon/night/whatever it is there.

_Studdevil_


	7. Enter Ryoga

Back from a little break! I did some traveling, and as I sat there on the plane, I thought, and thought, and thought some more. I scrapped what I had in mind for this chapter, and came up with something that I think will be much more fun to read, as well as to write. Now, I mean deep, DEEP thought, heh. This is the longest story I've ever written and I plan to close it up after a few chapters. I'm really not goin' for anything epic, and to tell you the truth, I thought about giving up on the story. But alas, I'm glad I didn't! I know, many times p-chan has been discovered! Will he? Or will he not? I'm going to include a not-so-brief summary of what has happened up until this point.

**So far:**

After a brief fight between the two angry teenagers, Ranma actually realizes he had asked Akane out on a date. The two prepare and Ranma can't believe how beautiful Akane looked, but was then surprised at how revealing her clothes were and pulled her outside behind some potted plants. After an exchange in "pleasantries" Ranma feels the urge to kiss her. He did not know the feeling was mutual, and cautiously engaged himself with Akane's lips.

The two head to a diner and eat. They did not see a young Amazon girl, who was on a delivery, spying on them. Shampoo goes to all of the suiters and alerts them of Ranma and Akane's date as part of her master "plan".

On the way home, Ranma and Akane see a shooting star go by overhead in the night sky and both make a wish. Ranma inquires what Akane wished for, but she called him a dummy because if she told him, her wish would not come true.

After leaving to get advice from Ukyo, Akane follows Ranma out, but loses track of him. She is attacked by a shadowy figure who turns out to be Ukyo. The thought of her losing her "Ranchan" was too much for her as she desperately tried to kill Akane or at least send a very strong message.

Akane made it out with some bad injuries and Ranma comes to her rescue. Ukyo and Ranma have an engaging conversation that leads to Ranma yelling at Ukyo and telling her that he was not her "Ranchan". The makes Ukyo even more mad at Akane and Ranma scoops her up and carries her to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Akane is healed, but unbeknown to Ranma, Kodachi swiftly injected a sleeping/paralysis serum before he knew what had happened. Kodachi and Shampoo try to poison Akane, while Ukyo has a heartfelt conversation with an unconscious doctor. She decides to give up on Ranma and try to love Dr. Tofu who clearly cares for her.

Ranma saves Akane from the lethal injection and swiftly runs out the front door. The next day, Ranma convinces Akane to come with him into hiding so he can insure her continual health. After what had happened before, he didn't trust many people.

The couple leave town and eat at a healthy restaurant, served by a woman named Marge. She questions Ranma and Akane's relationship and ultimately bring them closer. When Ranma stands up to pay, Akane sees the pink envelope in his hand and assumes it's a love letter from one of his many girls. She did not know that it was money that had been given by Nabiki. Ranma had failed to notice the picture of Akane in the envelope, but Akane doesn't. She gets upset and starts to leave without Ranma.

As they continue down the path, Akane is attacked by Mouse, who was promised a date with Shampoo. In the blur of chains and daggers, dust rises. Everything goes silent and when the dust falls, Akane sees Ranma holding his side. Blood slowly coming out of the side where some of his shirt had been ripped. Ranma sends Mouse flying.

Akane feels shock and awe at Ranma for taking the blow for her. Someone steals Akane's bag. She bandages Ranma up, then they continue down to the mountain forests.

They set up camp in the middle of a forest surrounded by mountains. Ranma leads Akane out into the forest and settles down on an inlet sticking into the large beautiful lake.

Akane finds him and teases him a bit. They converse and Ranma ultimately ends up in the lake. Akane promises to boil him some hot water if he eats her food. Uh-oh! Tummy troubles for Ranma that night, what happens?

_**Campfires**_

_Chapter Seven_

Ranma groaned as he twisted and turned on the ground. His stomach felt bubbly and his eyes swirled. He flipped to his side and started choking.

"RANMA! It's not that bad!!" Akane screamed at him. "You only took one sip of my soup!" Akane took the ladle out of the smoking pot and took a small, gentle sip. Nothing happened for a moment, but then her taste buds kicked in and shot an electrifying current through her body, which left her twitching. "It really is.. bad.." Akane shrugged, then dumped the whole pot over into the now muddy dirt. She plopped her butt onto the ground and stared at her hours worth of hard work cool in the dirt.

"Good job Akane! That's exactly where it should be!" Ranma seemed fine now that the soup was gone...

"Ranma..." Ranma, still laughing at himself looked down at Akane. The morning sun caused a shadow across her face, that was looking down.

"Uh, yeah?" Akane felt like hammering him, but remained seated.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I said it's nothing." Akane said more sternly.

Ranma may be oblivious, but he wasn't stupid. "Hey tomboy, it ain't your fault your a bad cook. Well, I guess it kinda is, but I appreciate that you tried cooking something for me."

"Who said it was for you?" Akane looked up, with a determined look on her face. Ranma made an uncomfortable face and itched the back on his head.

"Oh, umm.." Ranma eyed his tent, wishing he hadn't gotten up so early. He was just so hungry! "Well.."

"Dummy.." Akane said quietly. "Anyways, you're right. I was trying to make it for you to say thanks for, um, saving me back in town."

The two are silent.

"Man it's cold."

"Yeah." Akane eyed Ranma, who still had a twinge of nausea running through his system.

"Sorry for making you eat that crap.."

"Akane.."

"Maybe I can find some other way to thank you."

"Huh? Uh..." Akane stood up and grabbed Ranma by the hand. Ranma was led by Akane back into the tent. Akane shivered as she shut the flap of the tent and sat down next to Ranma.

"What?" Ranma looked down at Akane who moved closer. He felt her chilly arms wrap around him and hold him tightly.

"..."

0-0-0-0-0

"Mountains.. Trees.. Where the hell am I?? This definitely isn't Nerima!!" A boy screamed and cursed the heavens. Birds flew out of the trees and into the morning sky.

"Just wait, Miss Akane! I'll finally come to you and open my heart for you to take. I'll tell you how much I love you. I'll finally do it. This time I won't chicken out or lose to Ranma!"

"Damn!" The young boy cursed as he kept running, jumping over petite boulders and fallen trees. He landed hard on his feet and sprung up into the air, trying to get a good look of where he was.

He did not realize until too late, that he was sailing straight for a nice sized lake. "Noooo!!!" He screamed.

SPLASH.

A thrashing pig with a small yellow bandanna emerged from the service and crawled out of the lake. It shook off the water and began walking.

The only thing he hated as much as being away from Akane, was changing into the small damn pig! He always felt so helpless and the world seemed so big. He had to get to Nerima no matter what. He would find a way to change back to human, then go get his bags by the lake where he left them.

He came into a clearing and saw a small campfire going and a green tent behind it. A small pot laid on it's side, it's contents melting into the

earth. It looked fresh. There were people here. The piglet intently plodded over to the tent to make sure the people inside were still sleeping.

0-0-0-0-0

"Akane, what're you doin'??" Ranma whispered, unsure why. "Quit snugglin'!"

"Why, Ranma? You don't like snuggling with un-cute girls?"

"No, no, that's not what I.." Ranma closed his eyes. His right side was much warmer due to the fact that Akane was almost an inch away from him. Ever since he had blocked Mouse's attack for her, she had been acting rather strangely. It wasn't that he didn't like the extra nice attention, but he wasn't used to it. Ranma blushed and tilted his head down in a feeble attempt to hide it.

"_Interesting, Ranma.. And you said I was uncute.."_

"Look, the reason I'm.. well, uncomfortable, is cuz you're.. erm.." Ranma swallowed. "Because I--"

"Look Ranma!" Akane screamed. "It's P-chan!!!!" Ranma's jaw dropped. He had finally gotten the guts to say it and... "_Wait.. P-chan...?"_

Happy squealing blasted through the tent.

"How'd ya find us, pigboy?" Ranma was slightly taken back at how quickly they had been discovered. Then he realized the irony in the whole situation. The one person who always gets lost and can never find anything or anyone, was the first one to find them. Sweat rolled down the back of his head.

"Oh! Your sooo cute P-chan!!" Akane screamed. "Something wrong, baby? How did you find us?" Akane asked in a candy voice and cradled the piglet.

Ryoga was in deep thought. _"Oooink! Oooink! Oink oink! Bweeee!!!!??" _Which could have been translated into:

"_I did it! I did it! I found Miss Akane! Is this the power of true love!!!!??"_

Ranma scowled as Akane hugged the small pig tighter against her bosom. _"Why's Ryoga gotta be here? I gotta get rid of him, fast."_

The black pig blushed and snuggled closer into Akane's breasts. _"That's it.. Who does he think he is??" _

"Ryoga, get out. Go home." Ranma stated. Even if he had promised to keep Ryoga's secret, sleeping with Akane had never been part of the deal.

"What're you talking about, Ranma?? Ryoga isn't here!" As far as Ranma was concerned, the second Ryoga slept with Akane, their agreement was over.

"You sure 'bout that, 'kane?" Ranma throws a knowing look at the small pig. It's eyes bug as it realizes Ranma is serious, then starts growling.

"Ranma! If you aren't gonna be nice to P-chan then get out of here!!!" Akane screamed as she kicked Ranma out of the green tent. He lands a few feet away from Akane's attempted breakfast.

Ranma sighs. _"She didn't kick me as far as she usually does.. If that counts for something." _Ranma heard happy squeals coming from tent and made him clench his fists. _"That damned Ryoga!" _Ranma stood up straight, then with a deep breath, he headed back into the tent, determined on what he was about to do.

"'Kane, I need ta borrow "P-chan" for a few minutes, d'ya mind?" Ranma said, hinting the pigs name with sarcasm.

"Fine, but if I find one bruise on him, I'm gonna snuggle tonight. Ranma almost back-flipped and Ryoga missed the part about snuggling, due to his face still snug in Akane's breasts.

The piglet felt the warmth fade away, and then was grasped by cold hands, squeezing him harder then necessary. "Come with me _P-chan_. We're going to have a little talk, 'kay?"

Ranma clenched the gruff of the whimpering pig's neck and carried him a few minutes into the woods.

"Now listen, Ryoga. I'm gonna give you a few choices, 'cause I'm a nice, sensible, cool, awesome, great at martial arts, better than you, terrific, sweet, spectacular, handsome.." Ranma continued on for another minute praising himself.

"So here they are:

One, you can leave right now.

Two, you can go tell Akane who you really are.

Three, you can stay here and I'll tell her who you are.

Four, you can promise never to touch her again and I'll keep your little secret.

Five, I can feed you some of her cooking and we can see how long it takes to kill yo--"

"Ranma!" The martial artist froze. "You're insulting my cooking and torturing P-chan!"

Ranma let go of the pig and it landed on the tough floor. Akane pulls a boiling tea-pot out of no where and throws it at Ranma. Unfortunately, Ranma dodges it and in flies straight at "P-chan." The pig's eyes open wide and he tries to run, but can't. He feels like a deer staring into the headlights.

Tears fly out of his eyes and Akane yells, "P-chan!!" The hot water spills over the small pig and steam surrounds him.

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Now Akane will know that I'm not her precious little P-chan, but me!!!!"_

Ryoga, now a naked young lad, sat on the floor. "Akane.. Please, I can explain.."

The boy looks up and gazes up to be greeted by... Nothing. "Huh? Akane? Ranma?"

Neither were in sight. "What the hell..?"

Ryoga stands up slowly and looks in all directions. Not a single soul.

"Ranma?!" Akane says after throwing his hand down after he tried to muffle her screaming.

Ranma peeks around the corner of a large tree and sees Ryoga standing out in the open, looking around.

"RANMA!" Ranma's eyes bug as Akane yells even louder. This is Ryoga's chance to get away.

"Akane, shh."

"NO! I will not be qu--"

Akane's breath goes harsh and she shivers. Her eyes are looking straight into Ranma's blue eyes. Their lips locked.

Akane blushes and Ranma tilts his head to get a better angle. Ranma loves adrenaline. After a few quiet seconds Ranma backs off and Akane breathes in deeply. She looks at the young martial artist looking down on her, and she tries to think of what to do.

Ranma chuckles to himself as he looks down at the baffled Akane. Ranma sees Ryoga has cleared the stage and he can raise his voice to above a whisper.

"Now I know how ta shut ya up." Ranma smiles.

Akane sits and pouts. "Where did P-chan go anyways?"

"I'll be back in a bit." Ranma states and starts to walk off in the direction they had come from.

"Where are you going?"

"Ta find P-chan." Ranma shouts back. _"Why did I save him anyways..? Whatever."_

"Oh.. ok! I'll get lunch ready for you!" Ranma faults, but then continues trudging into the forest.

Akane smiles to herself and begins to hum. She looks over at her cooking supplies. She takes an extended finger up to her face and feels her lips. She sighs and begins preparing for lunch.

_That's chapter seven!_

_SG1 FMA DC – okay! tosses a muffin_

_Lilly-Petal – I thought a lot. You didn't get to see much of it in this chapter though :( Thanks for the comment! tosses a cookie_

_Rabid Badger – ah, well thanks! Bakes you a cake_

_cupcakes – i duno.. oh, wait, I do know! Read on to see! gives you sprinkles_

_kaihou – Coffee can be your best friend or your worst enemy. :D _

_I think that's the only time I experimented with bold stuff like that. .0 You are weird but I'll take your word for it and not do it again._

_Space 'em out? Sure. In the future, I'm not goin' back into that thing unless I decide I need to rewrite this whole story. Kinda like I need ta do with my other one. And I AM!_

_Nabiki acting cute? hai... :D_

_Thanks! You just made my day with that review! bakes you one of those gigantic volcano chocolate cake things with ice cream_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Here's an update on my other stories:_

_Ranma's Great Computer Adventure! - Completed (Possible sequel)_

_One Reason Only – Completed (Possible sequel if I get more feedback on it)_

_Escaping the Inescapable – In Progress (Small re-write over Christmas break and next chapter)_

_I'm also in the middle of a one-shot for Christmas. I'm going to upload it sometime closer to Christmas. It's basically about all the pairs getting closer together in Christmas themed ways. I don't know if that makes much sense to you but it does for me. You'll just have to wait!_

_Thanks to everyone that has commented! It helps me oh so much, and I just love reading them! I guess now I give out little treats to anyone who comments, just cause I want to! So fun! _

_Studdevil :D_


	8. Ryoga Revealed?

I'm afraid I don't know what to do with this chapter.. I like it.. Yet I hate it. I wish I had someone to Pre-read these for me hint.

Heh...

**Campfires**

_by Studdevil_

_Beware of bad language! Lol._

Chapter Eight

"Hey! Pig! Come back here!" The frustrated martial artist tried to grab the pig for the fifth time, but continued to fail. "I'm not gonna hurt ya! Get back here!"

"Bweee!!" The pig squealed and continues to move it's tiny leg stumps as fast as he can. "Here I go... GOTCHA!!" Ranma grabs the scruff of the pig's neck and quickly pulls him back.

"Listen Ryoga, and listen good." Ranma barks. "This can't keep happening. I don't know how to tell you this, but Akane doesn't love you. She thinks you're a good friend, and if you want even that, then ya need to tell her about your curse or she'll find out on her own later. And that night I'd be scared to eat her cooking."

The pig stares wide-eyed as it listens to Ranma rant. "So all I'm saying is: I need to know what you're gonna do." Ranma pauses, and then continues on. "I'm tryin' ta be a good friend and let ya do it yourself."

The pig's traits show sorrow and he moans in sadness. "Listen buddy, I know Akane can be scary, but if you apologize I'm sure she'll forgive ya."

0-0-0

"Ryoga?! What're you doing here?! How did you find us?" A surprised Akane greets Ryoga with a stunned but friendly wave. "Did you follow us?"

"A-Actually, I don't know how I got here. I was trying to get to Nerima and give you this." Ryoga comes closer and holds out a couple of expired gifts and looks up at the girl.

"Oh, why thank you Ryoga." Akane smiles her beautiful smile and takes the gifts from Ryoga's strong hands.

Ranma stood a few yards behind Ryoga, leaning up against a tree, contemplating how Akane would react to finding out her little P-chan was really Ryoga. _"Maybe she'll forgive him just like that if he is sincere enough in his apology." _

"Oh Ryoga! You're shivering, are you cold?" Akane asks when she notices how shaky Ryoga was.

"N-No, I'm f-fine." Ryoga looks back at Ranma for encouragement but faults when he sees him dozing off.

"Ugh! Ranma!" Ryoga yells back at Ranma who flinched when he heard his name screamed out.

"What do'ya want bacon breath?! I'm trying to think!"

Akane's eye twitches. "Ranma's thinking for once.."

"Hey!"

"Miss Akane, can I talk to you..?" Akane looks back up to Ryoga with a smile.

"Sure Ryoga! I'm all ears." Ranma raises his eyebrow and realizes things are about to get interesting.

"Well.. Can we go somewhere more private..?" Ryoga clears his throat as he tries not to stumble on his words.

"Ryoga.. Why..?" Akane blushes and she isn't even sure why.

"It's important and.. Please can we just--"

"Okay okay, c'mon!" Akane grabs Ryoga's hand and begins pulling him away from Ranma. Ranma snorts and wishes he could see what was going to happen.

"Whatever. I'll just sit up in this tree for a nice view. Then I'll get to see the fireworks, literally." Ranma chuckles at his joke, even though it lacked humor. He jumps up onto a low tree branch and continues to climb to the top. He sees Ryoga and Akane go behind the tent, which is parallel to the forest.

0-0-0-0

"Akane, this is fine!" Ryoga says and stops Akane from pulling him. His side brushed against the dense tree branches and tickle his arm. Akane swats a bug that lands on her face and then focuses on Ryoga.

"Now what was so important that we had to leave Ranma back there." Akane says, feeling impatient.

"Akane.. I've been hiding something from you for a while." Ryoga's face tilts down and his face is covered by the shadows of the trees. Akane feels a chill run through her body and realizes what he is going to say is important. "What..?"

Ryoga feels fear creeping into him, and discomfort rising through his body. "And.. There's a couple of reasons I couldn't tell you."

Ryoga knows what will happen is he continues, but he still continues knowing that it is now too late. "I'm a coward."

The dire feeling of relief in his chest is what spawns that energy for him to continue. "It's my lack of self control that does it. And now I don't know any other way to tell you."

Ryoga breathes in a breath, as if it is his last one. "I have a Jusenkyo curse, Akane." Ryoga feels a piece of grief lift away from him, and he likes it.

"Ryoga.. I'm.. How? I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me!" Akane comes closer to Ryoga, as if to hug him, but he stops her.

"I should have told you a long time ago, before it could get this bad." Akane looks up at the tall boy, awaiting him to finish.

"Every time I am hit with cold water, I turn into.. A stupid black piglet." Ryoga realizes that the worst will inevitably happen, and that Akane will most likely hate him forever. He had slept with her, watched her change, even watched her bathe.

"I have broken your trust. The trust I want most. I turn into the creature you call "P-chan." Akane's breath stops and her eyes flash white with realization. All those times Ranma had called him names referring to pigs, how she never saw Ryoga and P-chan at the same time. It all made sense and she feels stupid for not realizing the truth.

Ryoga contemplates running away. No, he knew he had done enough of that in his life. He feels Akane's emotions shift, and he isn't sure what she is feeling. Probably anger. Or worse, hate.

"But the reason I couldn't tell you. Why I was afraid to tell you." Akane clenches her fist, ready to kill the boy.

"It's because I love you." Ryoga chuckles aloud at himself. He had finally told Akane how he feels for her. "Akane Tendo, I love you. I love you!" Hysterical now, he looks down at the girls downed head. "Akane.." He reaches out and pulls her small head up so he could look into her confused eyes. "And you probably hate me, but no matter what you do, I'm still going to love you." Ryoga moves in and pushes his rough lips against Akane's. In that moment, he feels happiness and the world around him melt.

But it only lasts a moment.

In a flash Ryoga felt himself flying towards the ground with an extreme pain across his left cheek. The most pain in his life. He doesn't know if it was all external, or internal as well. He here's a ringing noise in his head and the slap echoes against the trees and into the sky causing birds to fly away in fright.

As Ryoga hits the ground with a loud thud, Ranma comes running around the side of the tent to see Ryoga land face-first in the dirt.

"Woh! 'Kane, you sure got him good!" Ranma laughs, unaware of how hurt the both were.

"Ranma.. You knew!" Akane screams towards the pigtailed boy. "You knew about him, and you still let him fucking sleep me and all this other shit! You're both pigs! I can't believe you!"

Ranma's smile fades as Akane walks past him in rage, and delivers a strong blow to his stomach. Ranma chokes and falls to the ground out

of air.

"Akane.." Ryoga moans, soaking in his warm tears of pain. "Akane.." Ryoga stands up and runs into the thick bunches of trees, not caring

where he was going. His true love gone from his life. She hated him and it's his fault. His selfish fault." Ryoga smiles into the gleaming sun as he jumps above the tree tops.

"Maybe someday I can re-gain some of the trust I lost from you. And maybe some day we can be friends. The wounds cut in his heart would soon not heal anytime soon, and as Ranma got up off the ground to go after him, he sees a gigantic pillar of negative energy shoot up into the sky, along with a pained scream as it all began coming back.

Ranma decides against facing Ryoga, and turns to find Akane. Ranma somehow knew before it had happened that he shouldn't have provoked it, but he did. Now he has to go fix it. "Akane!"

"What Ranma?" Ranma turns and screams as he sees it coming at him, but can't stop it. It hit's him and he falls to the ground. He's paralyzed with fear and shock. "No.. Why Akane??"

0-0-0

_RanAkaFreak – _Thanks! Hurry up and review some of my other chapters so I know what you think of them. tosses a muffin

_holy-kettel-korn –_ Really?! That means a lot! Thank you! Throws you a giant cake baked with 3

_krizue – _Thanks, I finally figured out how to write this chapter, and hopefully the next. hands you a cupcake filled with raspberry jelly

_Lilly-Petal – _I guess we may never know what he was going to say.. Did you read the manga? I think stuff starts happening after number 29.. Yes, long series.. I finally finished the whole thing!! I'm finally Ranma Otaku! Heh, and yes I do celebrate Christmas.

Here you go Lilly-Petal! throws a.. chocolate covered strawberry! ON FIRE!!!

_Kaihou –_ woh... Cool it there... Yes, I mention all of my lovely reviewers in my AN. Yes, well. If you freaked out then, how do you feel now? Er.. Yes you are weird. But it's okay, because I'm weird too!! Pushes a Ferrari cake next to you. Dig in. 

Winter Break is coming to a close, and that may be a good thing or a bad thing as to when the next chapter is out. Geez, now that I look back, made the chapter overly dramatic.. 0o Also, if you look back through the Manga, and watch the Anime, Ryoga does address Akane as "Miss Akane." I believe Kaihou pointed that out. I wish you all good fortune until I see you next!

Arigato..

Studdevil

hai... It's past my bedtime..


	9. Trapped

_**Campfires**_

_by Studdevil_

Chapter Nine

"No! Akane, why??!" A short red headed girl screamed, now drenched in ice cold water. Goosebumps formed on the girl's soft skin and she shivered.

"You let him rape me!!" Akane screamed, feeling the rage fly out at the short girl.

"He didn't rape you! Anyways, I tried ta tell you and you were too stupid ta figure it out." The busty girl snorts and receives an evil glare. Ranma crossed his arms. "Look! I wasn't supposed ta tell ya about his curse since i was.. Well, it's my fault he changes into the pig!" Ranma felt her eyes boring into him, as if she was melting him with lazer-eyes.

"Still! Ranma! I was just starting to--" Akane suddenly stopped herself and looked the other way.

"Started ta what, 'Kane? What!?"

"Starting to trust you!" Ranma felt something turn and twist within his body. "To trust all boys!"

"Look, I've wanted to tell ya, okay?!" Ranma wanted to get her to trust him again. "It's not like I want him sleeping with you!" She raised an eyebrow with an annoyed gaze. "Erg, I don't see why he'd want to sleep with someone as un-cute as you!"

Akane's eyes grow large and her eyebrows tilt. "Un-cute, huh?! Fine! FINE! This un-cute tomboy is going home! This un-cute tomboy doesn't want to be around a perverted asshole like yourself!"

"Fine! Go ahead! You wanna face everyone back there, in Nerima alone, be my guest! But don't come back crying ta mex when they're all tryin' ta kill ya!"

Akane, who was walking towards the direction she thought was correct, turned her head. "I won't! If you don't care then there-- theres just no-- shut up! God, I hate you so much Ranma!!" Akane spat and turned her back to him and began running, tears falling behind her and quietly landing on the ground.

Ranma, stunned, thought to himself. _Was she crying..? _

"_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. He's such an insensible idiot! He only cares for himself, and never takes account for other's feelings!" _Akane screams in her mind as she runs through the forest, narrowly missing branches. Barely looking where she's going she covers her eyes with her right arm, trying to stop the tears but they won't. The keep coming and coming. The sides of her clothes start to tear as thorny tree branches rip at her body. Akane doesn't even notice it as her mental state is exploding with painful frustration.

_I hate it when girls cry._

Akane's foot lands in a small ditch in the ground and she falls onto the rough forest floor. Now lying on the ground, clothes torn, and heart broken that she'll always be known as the "Un-cute Tomboy" The fall brought her back to reality, though. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She's not lost, and could probably make it back to Ranma fine. But she doesn't want to. 

_Especially when it's.. Her. Akane.._

"Ow.." Akane grunts in pain when she tries to get up. Her body hurts everywhere, inside and out. "Maybe I'll just lay here for a while." She's laying on a sharp rock. It's jetting into her side, but she feels too weak to move or roll over. Then the sound of rain falling reaches her ears, thunder cracks and booms throughout the dark sky. Soon the rain would reach her. The trees could only postpone the downpour and now she is laying in a pool of mud and water. Her clothes drenched and Akane frozen cold. _"I need to move out of this rain though._ Ouch, it hurts so much._"_

"Akane.. Where are you? You didn't even leave the right way. I shouldn't have let her run off like that." Ranma mumbles quietly to himself, still sitting at the camp. "Well I'm not gonna go running off after her! That is exactly what she expects of me and I 'aint gonna play her game no more." Ranma walks over to the tent and starts up a small fire inside to boil hot water so he can change back into a man again.

"Tired.. Cold.." So many things weighing her down. "Don't care, just want to lay here for a while more." Her whole body is numb from being cold. Whether it was the high altitude or the rain, or both, she had no feeling in her feet or hands.

Howls of distant wolves cut into the rainy day, which now bore no difference than to night. "Stupid, stupid girl." _"It's been almost an hour now. Where the hell is she?" _Ranma finds himself worried but not sure why.

"What's that?" Akane sees a portion of land is starting to rise and there is a small den in the side of it surrounded by tall, thick trees. Slowly, she gets up and limps over to the small cave. From the look it is four or five feet in and around ten feet wide. She bends down onto all fours and crawls in. The floor is dry closer to the inside. Normally she wouldn't go into a place that could be so dangerous but now it was more dangerous to stay out in the rain. Lightning strikes out in the distance and lights up the whole cave. Akane jumps and hits her head. Rubbing it she wishes she wasn't alone. She's never been so scared in her life. She can't tell if she is still crying or if it is the rain.

"That's it. If she doesn't come back in a few more minutes I'll go find her and make her apologize to me." Twenty minutes pass and she still has not returned. Ranma runs off in the same direction Akane did. "Dammit! How far did she go?!" Ranma stops to breath for a minute and a feeling of dread over comes him. What if she got hurt? What if she is out there laying on the ground somewhere? The he hears small whimpering noises and muffled crying. "Hello?! Akane? Where are you?!"

"Ranma?" Akane looks out of the small den and sees Ranma standing just yards away. He looks over at her and his eyes light up.

"Akane!" He starts to walk over. "Akane. What are you doing? Come out now!" Akane doesn't. A huge bolt of lightning strikes and hits a tree right next to where Akane is and starts falling. Ranma screams but it can't be heard over the loud thunder. The tree hits the top of the hill and starts a landslide of sorts. Rocks crash all around the entrance and Ranma runs and jumps into the cloud of dust. After recovering from his jump he looks behind him and sees that he is caved in. Right next to Akane. He sits up. Akane doesn't know what to think. Ranma punches at the rough rock blocking their way out but it doesn't budge. "Look what ya did now tomboy! What were you thinking?!"

A look of disbelief appears on Akane's drenched face and she screams. "You didn't have to follow me in here you idiot!" Akane makes a fist and is about to punch Ranma when she feels a sharp pain run through her arm. "Ahh!" She screams in agony and grabs her arm.

Ranma's face softens and he lets out a long sigh. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Forget it!" Akane barks.

"Hey! You're hurt and I'm worried! You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Ranma screams. Akane looks down.

"Oh. Sorry." Ranma shivers from the cold. _"Did she apologize?"_

"So are you okay? It looks like you have a few cuts.." Ranma points out.

"Those are fine, I'm just cold." Akane sneezes._ "_Really cold. I can't even feel my fingers." Ranma slowly grabs Akane's hand and feels it. Her hand is freezing, just like she said. He claps his other hand over hers and trys to warm it. Akane blushes, but Ranma can't see because of the darkness. "Ranma.." Akane breathes out.

She hadn't realized how close they were before and she scoots away a bit. Ranma releases her hand and mumbles something about tomboys. Akane hears rustling of clothes. "What are you doing?" After a few seconds Ranma responds.

"I'm taking my clothes off." Akane's eyebrow twitches. My clothes are soaking wet so it's probably best if I try and dry them, also I don't want to catch a cold or nothing. Now only in his boxers he squeezes the water out of his clothes.

Akane rolls her eyes. As long as he's in his girl from I'm fine. She can't help but think: _"Ranma has a point about the clothes."_ "Ranma, turn look the other way, I'm gonna take mine off too." Akane announces.

"Uh, it's almost pitch black dark in here Akane."

"Oh yeah.. Okay." Akane unbuttons her shirt and slowly pulls it off. The damp cloth tries to stick to her skin. It hurts her cuts a little. Her shirt is now off and she feels the cold air all around her body. After squeezing the water out of her wet shirt she begins to slide her pants off. Ranma looks over and can faintly make out the figure of her body. "It's hard to change in such a cramped space. Akane is finally stripped of all clothing except her bra and underwear and she shivers. She almost wishes she hadn't taken her clothes off. Once they're dry she'll put them back on.

"So.." Ranma breathes out. "Girl's bodies don't like the cold, do they? This sucks." Akane shakes her head. "Hello? Are you gonna talk?"

"What? Sorry, I'm just tired." Akane sighs again.

"Oh, here, you can rest you head on my shoulder.. If you want, that is.." Akane thinks about it and is about to yell at him for being a perv when she realizes his voice is sincere.

"Hai.. I would like it." Akane leans over and puts her head down on the redhead's shoulder. The sides of their bodies touch each other and she instantly feels a little warmer.

Ranma trys to relax. Akane shivers and still feels cold. He reaches his and and puts it around her shoulder and holds her close to him. Both teenagers blush like crazy but enjoy the warmth of each other.

"Akane?" Ranma clears his throat.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you remember that night when we saw that shooting star cross the night sky?"

"_Thanks for the dinner Ranma." Akane said in a mellow, happy voice, as they stared up at the bright, twinkling stars. "Look Ranma! A shooting star! Quick, let's make a wish!"_

_They both stopped walking and closed their eyes. "What'd you wish for 'Kane?" Ranma asked._

"_I can't tell you, because then it wouldn't come true!" Ranma laughed and started walking again. He squeezed her hand a few times and they continued back to the dojo._

"Oh. Yeah..?"

"What did you wish for?" Akane's face turns an even deep shade of violet.

"Well.. I-I.." Akane stutter, clearly embarrassed.

"If you tell me what you wished for than I'll tell you what my wish was."

"O-Okay. I w-wished that somehow I.. I would find out your feelings.."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah.." There is a short silence then Akane speaks again. "For me."

Ranma sits in deep thought. It all makes sense. He remembers when Ukyo had attacked Akane and she was asking him questions while he was trying as fast as he could to get her to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"_Ranma..?" Akane faintly said. "Who is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with...?" Akane was breathless and almost fainting. "Is it Shampoo? Or Kodachi.. Or.. M.." Her head rolled to the side and she fainted._

Ranma doesn't respond, which terrifies Akane, but then she feels his grip on her tighten and he puts his other hand on her waist and pulls her closer to her female form. Moments like this, Ranma doesn't feel like himself. He feels a longing and fire building up inside of him. The kiss.

_They were behind a few trees in the dark. Akane continued the teasing while Ranma suddenly lunged for her, and kissed her. It wasn't gentle, and he didn't even realize that he had put his tongue into her mouth. He felt her slowly reacting and she began to nibble on his lower lip. They stopped and took a breath for air. _

"My wish.. Was.. For me to find a way to tell you.. That.. I love you." Ranma's heart is pounding uncontrollably. He had said it. It had taken him over a year just to say those three words. But those words would change everything.

"Really Ranma..? Well then.. I guess both of our wishes came true didn't they?" Ranma hears Akane giggle and he puts out the biggest smile he had ever worn. Not that she could see it, but his aura is so intense that neither feel cold anymore. He could even see her face and he bends in closer. Akane pushes her head in and presses her lips against Ranma's. He looses his breath (not to mention the blood circulation to his brain) and kisses her back. He feels a tinge of excitement but pulls away for another breath. Ranma licks his lips and can still taste her.

Both are facing each other, Ranma pulls Akane into his arms and squeezes her tight. Akane flinches. "Er, Ranma?"

"What?" Ranma asks and wonders why Akane had suddenly lost all emotion in her voice.

"YOU'RE STILL A GIRL!!" Akane screams at the top of her lungs. Akane slaps her forehead. _"I didn't think he say he loved me while in his girl form, that's just creepy. Oh man, and we just kissed too.."_

"Sorry! I forgot!" Ranma scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"HEY! HELLO? Is someone under there?!" A man's voice screamed from outside. After a few seconds the rocks enclosing the pair were pulled away and a young man stood before the couple.

"R-Ryoga?" Anything that had happened between Akane and Ryoga was now forgotten. "You saved us! Thank you!" Ryoga stood still, eyes blank as Akane brought him into a huge bear hug. Then a solid stream of blood shot out of his nose. "Ryoga?! What's wrong??! Huh?!" Akane looks down at her self and immediately runs behind a small green tree nearby. "Don't look!"

Ryoga falls flat on his back almost unconscious murmuring. _"Akane naked. Akane naked. Akane hugged me. She was naked. Hugged me. Naked."_

Not to mention Ranma standing out in the open right above the fallen Ryoga. More blood spurting ensues.

"Ranma! Throw me my clothes!"

"Yeah, Yeah.."

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Krizue** – Hmm.. Miss Akane sounds fine to me. Plus, if you read the manga, or watch the anime, Ryoga almost always addresses her as Miss Akane. I was only trying to stay true to his character.

Yeah, the series was great. Book 32 was especially entertaining, ha.

Kill Ranma? No no no no no, she wants to do other things with Ranma! Not kill him! She is smart but she has anger issues and jumps to conclusions and bashes him before he can explain himself!

**Mrshmallow09 –** Heh, are you in a marching band? Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update. :( I put quite some work into this chapter though so I hope it makes up.

**Lilly-Petal –** XD That would have been cool, Akane with her secret bucket attack!

**Teenjag –** I try to keep them in character. Ryoga? Well, the reason he might be a little out of character is because I never write about him, AND I think his character is a little more dynamic and complex. I don't know if Ukyo and Dr. Tofu have ever been paired up before, hmm? Pretty strange yes I know, but I felt guilty because she had no one that actually loves her with that type of love and Dr. Tofu was there.. She's a real nice girl anyways so she deserves someone like him.

--

School is out in just over a week for me! Yippe! Teachers have been relentless and that is why this chapter was so insanely late. Also, I've started around 20 other stories (I'm not exaggerating) and have yet to finish them. Most are one-shots. I just finished reading Battle Royale (was a great book and the ending was awesome) and I'm about to start book 8 on Pendragon. It's a great series so check it out if you are looking for something to read! (Besides my stories that is!!)

So this summer, expect tons from me, okay? Don't be afraid to PM me! If you have any questions about anything, or just want to chat! Lmao I'll talk about anything with you no matter how stupid it is. Or is you don't give a crap that's fine too, but at least review and let me know how this chapter was!

Have a nice day!

_Studdevil _


	10. Night's Rest

**Campfires**

_by Studdevil_

Chapter Ten

Millions of thoughts raced through the young martial artist's mind as he thought through everything that had occurred since he decided to take Akane away from Nerima. Was that the right choice? He doesn't know what's better for her. Or him for that matter. They have been barely keeping up with schoolwork and it now seemed almost impossible since close to everything they had brought had gotten stolen. Ranma certainly didn't want either of them to fall behind in class but he also fears for the safety of his loved one.

_Love. That is what started all of this. Am I really that attractive that I have all these crazy girls swarming over me? Am I that amazing that they would inflict harm upon another human being just to be my one and only? I had expected Shampoo would pull something like that, but why would Ukyo have acted out like that? Have I not been spending enough time with her? Is it because I've led her to believe that there's a chance I might want to marry her? Is that where I'm at fault?_

_I really hadn't meant to cause all this trouble. Instead of running from my problems I should have faced them head on. That's what a real man would have done. I can't keep running away. But how else could I have solved our predicament without hurting someone?_

_I wonder how things are back at the dojo. We didn't tell anybody why we were leaving. 'Cept Nabiki. Oh god, I wonder what she told everyone! She promised not to tell them we were eloping. Cuz we 'aint!! _

Ranma prodded the dim fire and tossed another log of wood on top of it. The overbearing warm feeling allows him to relax. The night sky is lit up by the full moon and the thousands of stars. This spot has a breathtaking view and it is just what he needs to lay back and think everything through.

Ryoga had left earlier that day after they were sure the rain wouldn't start up again. He mentioned something about how he needed to tell Akari something and then he ran off, blasting through everything in his path. Akane made dinner for the two of them. Puke. It tasted barely decent and only left a mild case of stomach trauma. The evening had been very quiet. Neither Ranma or Akane wanted to get on each other's nerves and end up fighting, so naturally, they didn't say anything to each other. The quiet was fine. Akane was in the tent sleeping or maybe just resting. It had been a rough day.

_I'm sure Mr. Tendo has been worried as hell. Or maybe he's happy 'cuz he thinks me and his daughter ran off together. I hope Kasumi is okay. She really looks after her sisters and I'm sure she wants to know Akane is safe._

Ranma shivers and gets closer the the small fire. The intense heat felt good on his cold body and brought a small smile to his face as he slowly lowered his side to the ground. "So tomorrow it is." Ranma whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the small breeze and strong smell of the burning wood.

Many hours later he awoke to darkness and cold. The fire looked to have died a while ago and the wind was no longer refreshing, but made him shiver and covered him in goosebumps. Ranma sits up, groggily, and rubs his eyes. Thunder sounds in the distance and the martial artist looks up at the sky. He groans at the sight of no visible stars. "This 'aint lookin' too good." The wind must have blown in rainclouds from the mountaintops, he thought. Slowly getting up to his feet, he tried to see into the distance. Ranma saw no light so figured he hadn't been sleeping for too long. He bit on his lip and wondered if he should join Akane in the tent. "Better then changin' into a girl again," he grumbles and slugs over to the tent.

Once inside, he made out the faint figure of Akane laying in the middle of the two mats they had laid out a few days ago. Ranma kneels down and fumbles around for the flashlight. He grips the plastic handle and flips the switch. The bright light illuminates the whole tent and burns his eyes. Soon his blue eyes are adjusted to the light and and he sets the flashlight down causing the tent to darken. He sees Akane laying on her side with a serene look on her face. The blanket was pulled down to her ankles and she looked slightly cold. Ranma smiles and looks at her closely. He admitted she looked cute in her silly yellow pajamas and they didn't take much away from her round curves and nicely toned stomach.

Ranma sits down on the right side of her, and she lays onto her back, her hand running up her stomach, pushing her pajama shirt up, exposing her belly button. Ranma blushes a little and makes a mental note not to call her ugly anymore. He couldn't help but stare at her, and pretty soon five minutes had passed. He shakes his head, out of the trance and lays down on the mat, as far away from her as he could. He sits up again and reaches for the blanket and pulls it over himself. He felt Akane shiver next to him and scooted a little closer so he could pull it over her as well. With one arm supporting him he leans over and wraps the blanket over her. His hand lands on her stomach and he almost removes it instantly when he feels the warmth coming from her body. It feels nice and cozy. _"Maybe..." _Ranma lays back down and pulls the covers over his shoulders. He can feel the heat pouring from her and wants to be closer. He listens to her slow breathing and the cute little noises and moans she makes in her sleep. He wonders what she is dreaming about

Seconds turn into minutes and they seem like hours. Ranma can't take it anymore and sits up. He gets out of the the bed and tucks the sheets around Akane with a sad smile. He grabs the flashlight and unzips the entrance flap, letting the cold air flow inside.

"Ranma? Are you leaving?" Ranma jumps upon hearing her voice. He looks back, and sees Akane sitting up, rubbing her eye with one hand.

"W-what?" Ranma stammers out.

"Isn't it cold out there? Where are you going?" Akane asks with a yawn.

Ranma bites his lip and doesn't know what to say. "I, uh, you can have the bed to yourself. I didn't think ya would want a guy in the bed with ya." Ranma quietly lied, not willing to tell her that the real reason was that he is too tempted to hold her to him.

Akane's face softened. "Well, Ranma.. You're... You're not _just _a guy. To me at least." Akane looked a little embarrassed but stood firm to her statement. Ranma smiled happily but didn't move. Akane couldn't help but feel awkward sitting in bed looking up at him and then added. "You don't have to leave.."

Ranma still stood there, unsure. "R-really? It's just.." Ranma remembered all those times she had yelled at him and called him a pervert for being in close contact with her, even if it wasn't his fault. But he also remembered how happy she looked when he told her his feelings for her.

Akane blushed and spoke quietly. "It's fine... I don't want you to leave." Ranma turned pink and a small smile adorned his face. He gave a happy nod and settled down next to her. They both lowered themselves and pulled the covers up. Ranma let out a sigh and tried to stay close to the edge. Akane noticed and moved a little towards him. Ranma failed to notice her attempt to be near him and felt somewhat uncomfortable. She slid another inch towards him and finally gave him a nudge. Ranma looked surprised as she grabbed his left hand and and held it tightly. Ranma immediately felt the same warmth he had felt before, and turned onto his side, to find himself facing her. He had forgotten to turn the flashlight off and it was slowly getting dimmer, running out of power. Their fingers intertwined, Ranma took his right hand and put it around Akane's hip, pulling her closer to him. Both teenagers turned a dark shade of scarlet as they felt each other's body press against their own.

Ranma enjoyed the touch from her hand on his side and her warm womanly features melting into his blissful rest. Akane had a tired smile planted on her face as she stared into Ranma's bright blue eyes, lost in them as if she was lost at sea. Their foreheads touched, and they nestled against each other taunting themselves. Ranma aches to kiss his fiance, and his eyes bore into her with a powerful gaze. Akane giggled and then their lips met. Pure ecstasy washed through their bodies and they pressed they lips together, sliding their hands up and down their sides as the kiss deepens. Akane gingerly nibbled on his lower lip and let out a passionate sigh. Ranma repressed the urge to moan in pleasure as he explored Akane and was overwhelmed by the warm wet feeling of their mouths locked together in a fiery sensation. Ranma pulled back and gasped for air and Akane laughed and brought him into a loving embrace.

After both teens breathing returned to normal, Akane laid her head down to rest on Ranma's chest. Ranma shifted an inch to get more comfortable, as half of Akane was laying on him, but he realized he had never felt so comfy in his life. Akane rose up, supported by her arms, and gave Ranma a quick peck on the lips, just as the flashlight beside them burnt out. "Goodnight Ranma." Akane spoke, laying down on his right side. Ranma wrapped his arm around her her shoulder.

"G'night, I-"

"Love you." Akane finished with a small giggle, and lowered her head onto his chest once more. The couple began to listen to the night-time noises. Crickets chirped lightly, owls hooted, coyotes howled in the distance. Light raindrops fall on the ground and Ranma realized how happy he was to be inside the tent with Akane. Soon sleep came for the two, Ranma closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. He knew his dreams would be pleasant that night, and gave a happy grin. Akane lulled herself to sleep with the quiet pace of Ranma's heartbeats, and soon, she was dreaming alongside Ranma.

Morning light shines through the thin fabric of the tent as the sun slowly rises up. Ranma's blue eyes open slowly and he inhales the fresh morning air. It has a nice earthy smell to it from the rain that night. Akane stirs beside him and the memory of last night floods back to his mind. He gives a peaceful smile as he looks over the beautiful girl who he had finally confessed to. And what makes it even more wonderful is that she shares the same feelings for him. Nothing else has ever given him the same warm feeling as being with her and in that very second his thought are confirmed and he realizes what he has to do.

Face the fiances.

End of Chapter 10.

-Grins- That took WAY too long. I didn't die, so here's the next chapter! Next Chapter is NEXT week!


	11. Face The Fiancées!

**Campfires**

_by Studdevil_

Chapter Eleven

"Akane!" Kasumi shouted happily as she brought her younger sister into a warm hug. "I was starting to get worried, you were gone for so long!"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Kasumi." Ranma smiled lightly and gazed at his fiancée.

Kasumi released Akane and turned to the grinning Ranma. "I knew she'd be safe with you though, Ranma." Kasumi glanced behind her. "Father is going to want an explanation for your absence though. He was really torn up when he figured out you had left. Although Uncle Saotome convinced him you had both... Run off together."

"Pops said that?" Ranma fumed, the idea of having a panda-barbecue began to make his stomach rumble.

"Honestly." Akane looked around. "So where is everybody? We didn't see anyone on our way in." The house was indeed lacking it's loud and obnoxious qualities.

"Well... Everyone went off to go to the public bath house. After you two left, Shampoo and the Kuno daughter came looking for you both. I assured them you weren't here, but they damaged the kitchen and broke the bathroom to the point where we couldn't even use it, while looking for you two." Ranma clenched his fist.

"But it's okay," Kasumi smiled, hoping Ranma wouldn't get angry. "Nabiki helped me clean up, and the repair man should be coming tomorrow."

"Wait," Ranma starts. "Ukyo was here too, right?"

"No, the only two I saw were Shampoo and Kodachi. Why, Ranma?"

"It's nothing. Um, we've got some unpacking to do, so..."

"Oh! I can help if you want!" Kasumi gestured to the bags they were carrying, not noticing they were missing a few.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to Akane, alone. But um, thanks for the offer." Ranma bowed and then began to drag Akane up the wooden stairs.

"Hey!! I can walk by myself you know!" Akane yelled at him and he lets go.

"Right, sorry, heh." They both walked into Akane's room and dumped their bags at the foot of her neatly made bed.

"So what now?" Akane asked while brushing her dark blue slacks off. Ranma grinned and Akane raised an eyebrow at the suggestive smirk. "I meant about Shampoo and everyone else you idiot."

"C'mon Akane. We're not fighting anymore, remember? Besides, I wanna get this over with now."

"Get what over with?" Akane asked while looking through her room. Her belongings looked shuffled and out of place. No doubt from the girls raiding the house. Nothing important was missing, although on one of her pictures her face was scribbled out hastily and in small writing said "No chest" with an arrow pointing to her buxom. Akane glared and wished they hadn't destroyed one of her favorite pictures, but then pushes it out of her mind. He had chosen her over them anyways.

"If I'm gonna get this done today, I gotta get goin'. Just stay here Akane. I'll be back when it's all done." Ranma gave her a small peck on the cheek before running out her door, leaving a blushing girl to stand in silence, feeling her cheek.

"Akane? Where's Ranma going?" Akane looked up to see Kasumi in the doorway. "May I come in?" Akane nodded her head.

"Of course. He's... I don't know where he is going. He just... Ran off." Akane sat down on the side of her bed and Kasumi joined her. "I think he's going to talk with Shampoo and everyone else."

"Oh my, you don't think he's still mad at them, do you?" Kasumi questioned her younger sister.

"I don't know." She sighs. "He didn't say anything. Just ran off." Akane looked up to see her sister repressing a giggle. "Hey! It's not like I care or anything!"

Kasumi stopped and smiled at her younger sister. "It's okay to be worried about the ones you love, Akane. There's nothing wrong with it, you know."

"L-Love..? But--" Akane turned a deep red at the accusation.

"Oh my Akane, you two were alone for so long and you never... You didn't say anything at all?" Kasumi's smile vanished and she gave Akane a disappointed look. "Did you hit him again?"

"N-No! I d-didn't hit him. He said..." Her face went scarlet and Kasumi's face brightened.

"He said it?! Akane that's wonderful!!" Kasumi hugged her sister tightly and all Akane could do was stare at the floor quietly in the embrace.

"C-Can w-we talk about it some other time?" The embarrassed girl stuttered out, catching her breath.

"Oh.. Sure, Akane. I have to start dinner anyways." Kasumi slowly rose to her feet and walked out the room, but not before turning to smile at Akane. "He really loves you Akane. The way he was looking at you earlier.." Kasumi giggled. "You might want to lock your door at night from now on."

"What?! I'd kill him before--" Akane fell back onto her bed, realizing that her older sister had already left her room. After a minute of silence, she smiled and looked out her window to see the afternoon sun preparing to set. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

The descending sun casted a dark shadow over the young martial artist's face as he stood still in the center of the Nerima park. A breeze blew his raven hair into his eyes and he looked forward, awaiting his opponents. He thought through his plan over and over again. The more he went over it, he began to realize there wasn't much of a plan to begin with.

This is the part he hates most. The waiting. The period of time where almost anything can happen to change the situation. Not knowing if everything will work out, or everything will be ruined. What will be the outcome? Will it be in his favor? Ranma felt a new presence and looked up.

"Airen? What you doing here?" It was Shampoo. She made her way towards him, her face serious. She's was here for business. Her purple locks of hair bounced in the wind as she walked swiftly to her fiancé. She was dressed in the traditional Chinese attire she usually wore, a purple top and long dark pink pants that clung to her womanly curves and bagged down towards her feet. In her left hand she held a scrawled note, clearly of importance.

"Letter say meet violent kitchen-wrecker here. No know you be here too." Shampoo smiled seductively and came close to Ranma.

"H-hey! Stop that. I'm here to talk. Nothin' else." Ranma exclaimed through his flailing arms.

"But Airen, no others here to make obstacles for us now. We finally be together." Ranma sighed at the girl's cuteness, but then memories of what she had done came flooding back.

"Look, I said to sto--" Ranma was interrupted by a screeching laugh and a blizzard of dark rose petals twirling in the air.

"Ohohohoho! Ranma darling, what are you doing here?" Kodachi landed softly, her ribbon disappearing from sight. "And why is _she _here?" Kodachi glared at the Amazon girl before switching her attention back to Ranma. "I received this letter on my doorstep saying I would be engaging in combat with the Tendo girl for you. Did she send you to tell me she surrenders?"

Shampoo huffed. "I fight Akane for Ranma. You no even engaged, just annoying girl filled with delusion. No matter though, Shampoo do what takes and bring Ranma back to Amazon village. Right, Ranma?"

Ranma decided Ukyo was a no-show and began the speech he had tried to prepare on his way to the park.

The Tendo home was quiet and the aroma of fresh food filled the rooms. The oldest daughter smiled as she poured chopped vegetables into a boiling pot of water. Ever since Ranma and Akane had returned, she had been in an exceptional mood. She enjoyed the fact that Ranma and Akane had solved their differences to a level where living in the same house as them wouldn't be pure hell, but still be lively.

Glancing out at the abnormally beautiful afternoon, Kasumi covered the the pot of boiling stew. She turned the stove down a notch before brushing her apron off and walking up the stairs.

"Akane? I made a snack for you. It's downstairs on the table." Kasumi didn't hear any audible reply and poked her head into the youngest girl's room, wondering if she is sleeping early. "Akane?" The room was empty and the window ajar. The small breeze caused the curtains to sway from side to side slowly, being the only animate forms in the room. "That's odd. I wonder where she ran off to." Kasumi walked back to the kitchen and put the food in the refrigerator. She had an idea of where Akane went.

"If this no about Akane then why I get challenge letter from her?" Shampoo asked, clearly confused by the whole situation.

Kodachi added, "And I was looking forward to fighting her for you, Ranma. How else can I prove my overbearing love for you?" The girl chortled in laughter with her hand covering her mouth. Ranma sighed and wonders where to start.

"Okay, you both need to listen up." The girls turned to face Ranma and gave him their complete attention. "I don't know how to say this without hurting someone but it has to be said." Ranma crossed his arms. "And you have to understand that nobody is making me say this. This is _me _talking, and nobody else. Got it?" The girls nodded in compliance and wait for his next words. "Now that I've said that.. I love somebody." The girls beamed.

"Ranma darling, I already know your feelings for me! But if it makes you happy than yes! Tell everybody of our love!" Kodachi screamed loudly, her high-pitched laugh loudly echoing through the streets of Nerima.

"He mean Shampoo, not you, crazy girl!" Shampoo retaliated, angered by the thought of Ranma and Kodachi together.

"Hey! Quit it you two! I got something to say and you 'aint listening." The girls turned back to Ranma once again in silence. "Like I was saying. I _do _love somebody. And I know she loves me too. And... And, that girl is--"

"Akane!" Shampoo and Kodachi shouted out loud. Ranma was taken back by their outburst and shook his head in confusion.

"What? How did... Then why.." Ranma mumbled.

"So you show up to fight then?" Shampoo asked, her voice turned cold. Ranma looked behind him to see Akane standing there with "oops, am I here?" plastered on her face.

Ranma clenched his fists at Akane's sudden appearance. Besides the shock that she had disobeyed him by coming, she now made everything much harder.

Akane scratched her head. "Uh, hey guys." She gulped at the dangerous looks she was getting from the girls and backed up a step. Ranma sighed. Something had happened to completely screw up the situation. Akane was here.

"This getting too good! Shampoo defeat Akane here in front of Ranma's eyes and he see who is stronger fiancée!" Shampoo jumped into the air high above Ranma's head and lands gracefully in front of Akane. With an outstretched hand, Shampoo pointed right at the startled girl. "I accept your challenge. Who win marry Ranma. Loser, well, it no matter because I win!" Shampoo grinned and let out a loud giggle.

Akane looked towards Ranma with an awkward expression in her eyes before dodging a swift swing from Shampoo. Taken back, Akane saw the Amazon was wielding two blades instead of her usual dual bombaris. "Hey!! You could have killed me!" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs. The short blades were thin, but aimed correctly could do a lot of damage.

"Shampoo know that! Is trying to do, stupid girl. I promise to Ranma, he no have to worry about you in way again!" The Chinese girl advanced on Akane who began to retreat. Akane is brave, sometimes fearless in battle. But she isn't stupid like Shampoo made her out to be. A single false move and she could be sliced to bits.

"Now hang in there, Shampoo!" Ranma growled, but to no avail. Shampoo lunged again, her blades glinting in the setting sun and a blur of steel flies past Akane's waist nearly cutting her in half. "Shampoo stop it! You're gonna hurt her!" Ranma screamed through clenched fists and charged at the two fighting girls, rapidly moving away from him.

Ranma felt his body lurch backwards as a red ribbon wrapped itself securely around his wrist. "Ohohoho, Ranma darling, stay with me! Those Neanderthals can fight but you and I shall run away together before they return. Doesn't that sound delightful my dear?" Ranma growled low and tried to pull his way back, but she had too much leverage over him. "Don't fight your love for me my dear. Fate has given us this opportunity of love. Let's take it, shall we?" She giggled and tried to reel Ranma in.

"Stop that!" The pigtailed boy pulled back harder and gained a little slack. "AKANE!" He screamed and waited for a response. "Oh man, Oh man." Ranma's ears perk up when a scream erupted from the distance. "Let me go!" Ranma yelled, his eyes daggers towards Kodachi.

"But my love!" Kodachi was taken back and only pulled harder.

"I don't love you! I'll nev--" Another ribbon flew and wrapped around his other arm.

"It's my love for you that makes me do this, Ranma darling." She twisted the ribbons into a fury of intertwined strings and Ranma was left in a tangled mess. Time was ticking out. _"A-Akane..." _Ranma grimaced. Akane may be tough but she's never been able to beat Shampoo. And now that Shampoo is motivated to kill, the fight couldn't last too much longer.

Ranma never knew Kodachi could be so strong. Maybe she realized this is her last chance too and is acting on it. Whatever it was, it spelt trouble for the boy who was realizing that the girl he loves might not live through this _last_ fight. "So what do you think of my brand new reinforced performance ribbons, my darling?" Kodahi screeched.

Ranma grimaced. All he had done to protect her, those precious moments he had spent with her by the campfire, on the road, this whole past week, could they really be the _last _he would get? Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't he just yell: "I love Akane!" and everyone just drop their weapons and go home. Why is there only two sides and no middle point. Love or Hate. Friends or enemies.

Metal clashed and Ranma's ties suddenly went limp. He came out of his daze only to stare into a pair of brown eyes not belonging to any Kuno. The newcomer gazed at him and then smiled before wrenching her spatula from the ground and turning to fully face Ranma.

"Ukyo..." Ranma's daft mind tried to comprehend what is happening but could only stare. Was Ukyo arriving just now to fight Akane too? Why had she severed the bonds keeping him from saving the one girl that kept her and him apart.

Ukyo screamed, "Stupid! Go after Akane! I'll take care of this jackass!" Then facing Kodachi, she swung her giant spatula towards Kodachi.

"Why Ukyo? I thought..." Ranma stood idle, waiting for some explanation as to why his other fiancée was helping him.

"Rancha-- Ranma. I was your friend before your fiancée and even if I do love you.." The girl grinned as the sun shone onto her uprisen face. "I can't ignore your feelings and how happy you are when you're with that girl."

Ranma looked past the pain in her words. He felt like he could cry and sing out his joy to his friend. "Ukyo... I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything! Just go save her before she's killed!" Ukyo screamed and Ranma finally got it through his head.

"Oh! Akane!!" He screamed and ran off, but not before giving his best friend the most grateful smile he'd ever produced.

"Now it's pay-back time for all you've done to Ranma this last year!" The Okonomiyaki chef screamed as she drove her large weapon at the gymnast.

Kodachi evaded the sharp metal and retreated back a few feet. "You're Ukyo Kuonji, one of Ranma's fake fiancées."

"Fake?! Well..." Ukyo's smile dampened and Kodachi stepped forward.

"Why aren't you fighting on our side? I thought you want Ranma." Many times before she would be right by them.

"Because... He doesn't love me. I couldn't handle it at first but it took someone else to show me that I don't need to marry Ranma to have a happy life!" She stared back at Kodachi. "Even though it isn't any of your damned business."

"So you're gonna move on that easily? I don't buy it!"

"Stop asking questions and fight me!" Ukyo charged again each moment her temper rising.

"Akane! Shampoo!" Ranma hurtled down the park and saw nobody in sight. Wondering how far they could have gotten, he set off down a small residential street. He quickly caught sight of two figures clashing against each other in the distance. Relief flooded Ranma as he realized Akane was still okay. He knew he wasn't out of hot water yet and ran as fast as he could to catch up to them.

The first thing he realized was that Akane was fighting back. Hard. Only one small cut could be seen on her left arm and it didn't look deep. Shampoo on the other hand looked to be slightly limping on her right leg as if she had fallen on it or hit with some object that Akane was no longer holding. Also, Shampoo only had one blade in her hand, the other missing in action.

Akane bent backwards to dodge the swing of the knife and then threw an uppercut that connected with Shampoo's shoulder. "Ergh! You start being annoying Akane! Stop playing around now and kill you!" Shampoo spat.

Ranma's jaw dropped as he watched Akane fight. He didn't know how she has gotten so good and was actually taking Shampoo on. Ranma wondered if her love for him was willing her to fight like never before, but then realized how corny that sounded and pushed it from his mind. Her adrenaline may have kicked into gear and she was lasting off that. Whatever it was, now Shampoo had to deal with Ranma and her.

"Ranma's mine Shampoo! Whatever you do, he won't love you." Akane sneered and jumped to the side and barely avoided a slice to the side. Shampoo flustered and growled in rage. "Yeah, that's right. He also proposed to me this week." Ranma stiffens. He doesn't remember doing that.

"You is lying!" Shampoo screamed and stepped to the side as Akane threw her fist at her. Then she stepped behind Akane and lunged at her back. Akane fell and rolled to the left, just evading the blade, only costing her minor scrapes on her knees. Ranma watched in awe at how his fiancée fought. Not only does she battle her opponent, but wears her down emotionally. That could be why she was beating Shampoo, not just her strength alone.

After regaining her cool, she then replied. "Nope, I wouldn't lie." Then she twisted and kicked at shampoo who swung her weapon. Akane changed direction and kicked the Amazon's hand. The blade flew out of her hand and landed right at Ranma's feet, who then realized that he is standing there.

The girls stopped and stared at him awkwardly and then Ranma advanced on Shampoo. Akane then yelled, "Get back! This is my fight, Ranma!"

"But.. Come on Akane. Shampoo, ya gotta stop!" Ranma stared her down but didn't intimidate her.

"How stopping solve problem?" Shampoo pushed Akane to the ground and looked down at her and spat.

"Hey!" Ranma screamed but was ignored. He hoped Akane knew what she was doing. A moment later Shampoo was swept off her feet and roughly thrown onto the ground. Akane stood up and dusted off her pants while slowly walking over to Ranma. The purple-haired girl stood back up and yelled.

"Get away from Airen!!" Akane frowned and grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him close. "What you..?"

"Watch this Shampoo." Akane commanded and Shampoo's question was answered in that moment. Their lips connected and pressed hard against each other before breaking apart seconds later. Ranma was startled by the blatant affection and blushed before looking over to see a steaming Shampoo.

"This it! You steal Airen's kiss! Now I kill you Akane Tendo!" She screamed and flew towards the couple at high speed. She stopped suddenly, reached and grabbed the blade on the gravel. Mere feet away she dove forward, arm extended and thrusting powerfully. Ranma instinctively stepped in front of Akane, changing her target. Shampoo 's eyes opened wide as she tried to stop herself but can't as she is already in the air.

A blur and a blow from the side sent Ranma flying to the ground, only to look up in horror as the sharp blade headed towards Akane's abdomen. "Akane!!"

Akane was ready for her and twisted her body to escape a full blow from the blade. Shampoo turned around and faced Akane again, huffing. Akane's breathing was heavy too and she reached down to her side and cringed at the sting. Not wanting to be cut anymore, Akane spoke loudly. "Why do you use a blade, Shampoo? Is it because you know you can't beat me without it?"

Many people started gathering around the the fight. Mothers held their young children in their arms and looked at the teens in distaste. Parents dragged their children away from the scene. Nobody dared to intervene though and made sure to distance themselves.

"I know what you trying do, and I no fall for it." She glared at Akane with an intimidating, but angry smile.

Akane yelled and charged at Shampoo, who braced herself. Akane jumped and threw a kick at Shampoo. The Amazon reached a steady arm out and grabbed Akane's outstretched leg. With the gaining speed Shampoo threw Akane past her. She rolled onto the ground and breathed harshly. Ranma cringed and ran to her. Akane stood up and wiped a small trail of blood from her lip.

Ranma wondered how much longer this fight could possibly last. He watched Shampoo lunge at Akane, blade in her outstretched hand. Akane prepared to dodge again but took a bad step and tripped backwards.

"A-Akane!" Ranma screamed and ran to Shampoo. The Amazon smiled and brought the blade down onto her opponent. Inches from her neck, Shampoo felt herself stop and couldn't move. Strong arms wrapped around her stomach and held her arms back. When she realized it was Ranma, her first thought was that he was embracing her. "Stop." His voice was stern and harsh.

Shampoo struggled and tried to reach Akane but her efforts were in vain. This was the closest Ranma had ever held her on his own free will. His head was over her left shoulder, inches away from Akane's face. He couldn't see any other way to say it. "Shampoo, look at the girl in front of you." Shampoo succumbed to his strength but did not acknowledge Akane's presence. Ranma lowered his voice to a low whisper. "I love her. Akane." Shampoo felt her throat run dry. "I will never love you like I do her."

His words rang deep inside her head. The dagger clattered on the uneven ground and the despondent girl struggled to breathe as her vision remained locked on the ground. Ranma relinquished his hold on her and she fell to her knees.

"Ranma.." Is all Akane could say as she stood up and walked to his side, keeping an eye on the crying girl.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah, sure.." She responded while rubbing the wound on her hip. She heard people gasping and screaming behind her and turned her head to see what was causing the commotion. The previously discarded blade whizzed past her head and stuck into the tree next to her. Shocked, she turned to see a livid Shampoo hurtling towards her with

crazed expression. Bewildered that Shampoo would still fight through what Ranma had said, Akane raised her arms.

She moved to the side and grabbed onto Shampoo. Akane then used her momentum to continue Shampoo's flight as she turned to face Akane while flying backwards. The martial artist clenched her fist and threw herself at the girl who had tormented her and Ranma for the past year.

Her powerful fist connected square on Shampoo's face and sent her flying into the ground. After the dust settled, Akane saw that her punch had gotten the message through. Ranma grimaced and imagined how much that had to have hurt.

Akane took a deep breath and then looked back up at her fiancé. "I told you, it was my fight." She grimaced and felt the small cut on her side that the Amazon had left. "Plus, I've wanted to do that for a while now." She nodded to the motionless body in front of her. Ranma looked at her side and could see a trickle of blood emerging from her cut.

"Come on, let's get you to Doctor Tofu's." Ranma began to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"I-I'm fine." She bit her lip. "Lets just go home. Kasumi can get me a bandage." He raised an eyebrow and gave her an unsure look. "Where's Kodachi?" Ranma realized that this wasn't over yet, and picked Akane up anyways, despite her claims of health. It was faster this way too.

They reached the park and Ranma placed Akane onto the ground softly. "You jerk! I said I'm fine!" Ranma kept on walking and Akane followed, starting to wonder whether he had really dealt with Kodachi.

As they turned a corner they could see Ukyo standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She seemed to be looking off into the distance, and Ranma figured she was watching Kodachi run off. Ranma jogged over to her, causing Akane mild discomfort. Ukyo turned upon hearing the footsteps. She smiled at seeing Akane is okay and stepped closer to the pair.

Ranma's mouth opened to say thanks, but Akane was quicker. She slapped Ukyo across the face. Ranma pulled Akane back quickly, and stopped the further assault. "Ukyo! Sorry! I didn't tell--"

"It's okay Ranma. Akane.." Ukyo's words trailed off, unsure what to say. "I'm.. I'm ashamed of what I did. I screwed with you both, but mainly you Akane. I've known that Ranma wasn't interested in me for little bit now, but I still attacked you and really hurt you." She paused, hoping her words would sink in before biting her lip and continuing. "It's just that everyday I would see you both going home together, or laughing together, and I wanted that. But it's not fair for my feelings to pull you both apart when you love each other so much."

Akane turned red, as Ranma, and the pair tried to avoid eye contact. "So that's why...?"

"No. Shampoo also said she heard you talking to Ranma about getting married that night. I didn't really believe it, but it gave me a reason to.. to..." A tear rolled down Ukyo's face, but she didn't stop smiling for their sake.

"Akane, Ukyo really saved ya today. If she hadn't come when she did, I wouldn't have been able to come help you."

"Oh.."

"Hey, um Ucchan, I think Akane is hurt and tired, so can we talk later?"

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." Ukyo replied and turned to leave.

"Come on you tomboy." Ranma mumbled and started walking away.

"Hey! What happened to being nice?!" Akane yelled at him.

"Yeah well you should learn how to accept help when it's offered to you!"

"Hey! I did fine on my own you know." Ranma crossed his arm in disagreement.

"Whatever." Ranma's eyes glanced over at the short girl and he wondered what was going on in her mind. The sun was out of view, and the last rays of light shone over the quiet town of Nerima. Akane glanced at her fiancé who was walking the other way.

"Hey Ucchan?" Ukyo turned and gave him a curious look. "I have somethin' I gotta take care of, so um.."

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow and wondered what he could possibly ask her.

"Can you help Akane home for me? This can't wait." Ranma knew it's almost too much to ask for, but he asked anyways.

"Um.. Yeah, sure."

Ranma smiled and replied. "Thanks Ucchan, you're the best!" He then ran off before Akane could disagree.

The two girls watched him run off in the direction they had been walking from and wondered what he is doing. "Well, let's go then, okay?" Akane scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"I'll be fine on my own, you don't need to--"

"I want to, Akane." Ukyo interrupted. "I would.. I'd like to apologize to your family too for what I did."

"Ukyo, you don't have to do that." Akane looked over to the girl and saw her frowning. Had she put on a smile for Ranma? Was she really that hurt? Akane didn't press the issue any further and tried to hasten their pace without causing herself too much pain.

"So where did you two go?"

"Hmm?"

"Shampoo came to me and said you guys had skipped town. She wanted me to go find ya both, but I turned her down." Ukyo stated while readjusting the collar on her shirt.

"Oh. Well I guess you could say we went... Camping?" Akane was surprised when she didn't inquire further. It didn't really matter since even she wasn't sure where Ranma had taken her.

"Looks like we're here." Ukyo stated and followed Akane in through the wooden gate.

The door to the Nekohanten bursted open causing all eyes to be on the boy. Ranma walked over and pulled Shampoo off his shoulder and gently placed her onto a chair. The dinner-goers turned back to their meals, but a very disturbed Cologne hopped over on her tall staff.

"Shampoo! What happened Son-In-Law?!" The old ghoul screamed.

"I think Shampoo'll explain when she wakes up. Anyways, I'm just here to drop her off. Seeya." And with a wave, Ranma turned towards the door.

"Wait! Who did this to my Granddaughter?!" Cologne demanded.

Ranma chuckled and replies, "I guess Akane decided she didn't want to share anymore." With that, he walked out the door without giving either Amazons another glance.

Street lamps flickered to life as Ranma walked down the street at a steady pace. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the last moments of light still lingering in the air. Soon it would be dark and the temperature would drop.

"Guess I better hurry, then." He thought and hastened his walk. "Hopefully when I get back, Akane will be all patched up and we can finally relax." He felt a rumble and chuckled. "And some **real **food!" Ranma patted his stomach and told it to wait a few more minutes until it could finally be satisfied. "Only a few more blocks now... Hey, what's that?"

A lonely figure could be made out from the shadows. A soft sobbing sound interrupts the otherwise quiet street. Ranma spies a shimmer of metal and realizes who it is.

"Ucchan?" He walked up under the street lamp to meet the startled girl. He immediately noticed the stream of tears cascading from her eyes and reached an arm out to her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ucchan?"

Ranma's friend abruptly faced her head to the ground, rubbed her eyes and then looked at him again with a bittersweet smile. "It's.. Nothing Ranma!"

He frowned and put his other hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say, but knew something must be said. "Ukyo.. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through but... I can't change my feelings for Akane." Ranma tried to hold back his tears as he stared into the broken hearted girl's eyes. "I'm sorry for taking so long to tell you. I could have saved ya a lot of pain." He didn't know whether what he was saying would help or just make things worse. "But.. But no matter what, you'll always be special to me. You've always been my friend, and I always want to be your friend." He closes his eyes and brings her close to him into and strong hug. Ukyo relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, thinking that this may be the last time to hold Ranma so close.

A minute later, Ukyo let go and said, "Thank you Ranma. I'll.. I'll always be your friend, no matter what." She didn't stop crying, but the boy could tell from her smile that she was truly happy.

Kasumi hummed a cheerful song as she cleaned off the dishes from dinner. In the next room, Nabiki flicked through the TV channels looking for something decent to watch. Soun and Genma sat at the table enjoying a cup of sake as they expressed their joy that their children had returned home. As Kasumi dried off the last glass, she folded her apron and headed upstairs.

She smiled at the yellow duck with the name "Akane" inscribed on it, and listened through the door. She slowly opened the door and peered in. "Oh my.." She whispered quietly.

The two teenagers laid on Akane's bed, in each other's arms. They made content little moans in their sleep with grins plastered on their faces. Ranma held onto his fiancée tightly making sure nothing and nobody would ever separate her from him. Kasumi walked over to the bedside, smiling uncontrollably. Softly, she pulled the covers over them and gave one final look before exiting the room.

Ranma murmured something under his breath but it was inaudible. The cute girl next to him breathed onto his neck lightly and snuggled up against him. They laid there all night lost in their own dreams, but dreaming the same thing.

Chapter Notes:

That took **FOREVER**. I must have completely re-written this chapter 5 times, and mildly destroyed it even more before I got to the final copy. Next chapter **IS **going to be the last. Unless anybody wants to message me on ways to drag this story out, I'm pretty content with it ending. Drop a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, good or bad. It will help me write this last one much quicker. As always, you can check my profile page for updates (I try to update weekly..!) Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter. )

Studdevil


	12. Resolution

**Campfires**

_by Studdevil_

Chapter Twelve

Ukyo locked her front door and switched off the porch light. She showered and put her pajamas on, then headed into her small bedroom. After she finished brushing her long brown hair, she lowered her spatula into it's protective case and sat down on top of her bed. While her disappointment ached straight to her heart, she finally felt free of the chaos that she had always been forced into while engaged to Ranma. Without any obligations she could pursue her career or whatever she wished. Or that's what she tried to tell herself to shield from the pain.

She laid on her bed for a short time, staring at the picture on her wall of her and Ranma at the beach from last Summer. In the picture she is standing behind boy Ranma with her arms wrapped around him and a huge smile plastered on her face. The teenage girl bit her lip and tried to remember the happy memories she had from then. Her gaze drifted to the hallway light creeping under her door which she had forgotten to turn off. Not seeing a need to get up again, she turned her head and dug it into her pillow. Her soft bed was welcomed with a quiet sigh. Sleep soon found her tired mind and the grief she had been holding was finally put to rest.

At the Kuno estate, Kodachi stood on the wooden bridge over their large pond. She gazed down over her sleeping reptilian pet and let out a long sigh. The gymnast tried not to admit to herself that she knew what Ranma had been trying to say in the park. She didn't understand how she could lose to someone like Akane Tendo. She could list hundreds of things that she could do better than that girl. Hundreds of reasons why Ranma should love her, and not Akane. Wind brought a chill down her spine and she headed into the mansion, changed into her nightgown, and blew out the candle on her bedside drawer. She continued to ponder the questions in her mind that she just couldn't seem to answer until she too drifted off to sleep.

As the last customers left the Cat Cafe, Shampoo locked the door behind them. She looked over to her Great Grandmother and frowned. She was sternly talking on the phone in a hushed tone, but Shampoo could clearly hear the words "Coming back home."

Shampoo slowly trudged to her room and sat down on her bed, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. She lost herself deep in thought, and couldn't imagine never seeing Ranma again. She tried not to cry but tears fell absently down her lowered face anyways. She knew Ranma could be happy with her. She knew he could love her if only he had given her a chance.

A young man peered in through the doorway. Mousse had never seen Shampoo cry before and it made his heart ache. Adjusting his glasses, he entered the dim room and stood still. He wasn't sure what he could possibly do to stop her tears so he settled for sitting down beside her on the bed. Aware that she probably didn't want to see him, he tried his best to comfort her anyway. She accepted his presence for the first time ever. He sat next to the crying girl silently until she sent him back to his room a while later with a small hug.

Ryoga glanced down at his map again and made a sharp left. His stomach was making angry noises and his blaring headache told him he needed rest. Unsure what a map of Switzerland would do for him in Japan, he tossed it into his heavy pack and raised it back onto his shoulders once again. His arms grew tired of holding the red umbrella over his head to block out the sun, and he wondered if it would be easier just to take the intense heat the sun was burning down on the land.

He decided he would stop at the next house or inn and beg for a place to sleep next time he saw one. The flat stretch of land went on as far as the eye could see and there were no structures visible at all besides a few looming mountains. It would have been easier to see but his sweat was drowning his eyes and it hurt to keep them open. "Maybe if I pass that mountain I'll find a town or something." The frustrated boy grumbled. A tumbleweed rolled across the dirt road and got caught in a dried out bush.

The boy reached behind him and pulled out his last bottle of water. Fumbling with the cap, he twisted too hard and almost cried when the contents spurted into his face. Sitting on the floor, a very frustrated and exhausted pig gave an unhappy squeal before continuing on his way, now even slower, his pack clenched in his teeth. Ryoga wished he was back home.

Then like a goddess sent from heaven, Ryoga heard a girl scream. He recognized the voice and thanked his lucky stars. Akari.

Kasumi walked softly down the stairs and into the Tendo living room. She cheerfully reminded Nabiki that it was a school night, and that she should get some sleep. After helping the drunken Soun and Genma find their bedrooms, the eldest Tendo daughter too prepared for slumber.

The Tendo house then experienced something so rare that it seemed eerie. It was completely silent. There were no late night battles or loud arguments. Only quiet snores from it's inhabitants and happy moans from the sleeping couple broke the peaceful silence.

**Two Years Later...**

A pigtailed boy sat in a small clearing. He smiled at the familiar scenery and all the memories that were there. To his left was a small tent, fit for two. To his right was a basket with the leftovers from a delicious dinner. He looked up at the night sky and enjoyed the sight. The moon and stars; nothing could be more beautiful. He chuckled softly and then turned his attention to the figure lying in his lap. The cute form snuggled against him and gave a content moan. Ranma blushed at the warm feeling she gave him. He laid back onto the soft blanket and stretched, pulling the girl closer to him.

The martial artist marveled at her beauty, even when she's sound asleep. He glanced over at the fire next to him. "Good," He thought. "It's still lit." He didn't want the burning fire to go out just yet.

His thought drifted, but as always, returned to the girl next to him. She breathed slowly, a smile emerging on her face. "Didn't I say it creeps me out when you stare at me while I'm sleeping, Ranma?" She had awakened. Ranma blushed and sat up slowly with a yawn.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself I guess." Ranma responded with a grin.

Akane giggled and sat up as well and stretched her arms. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Heh, s'ok. It's really nice out tonight."

Akane looked up at the sky and agreed. "You're right! It's beautiful!" She looked back at Ranma to see him staring at her. His eyes fixed on her face, wearing a small grin.

"Yeah... Beautiful." Ranma bit his lip and turned scarlet.

"Ranma." Akane giggled and hugged onto the blushing teen. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Akane snuggled into his chest and smiled in the comfort of his warm embrace.

Ranma brought his strong hand to her chin, and gently pulled her gaze upwards. The moment was too perfect not to take advantage of and Ranma eyed the girl's small pink lips. They both leaned in and Akane felt her lips press against his. After the initial shock, she returned his soft kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt perfect. Warm, moist, the soft pressure sent a jolt through her body.

Ranma brought the kiss deeper and Akane returned enthusiastically as their passion guided them further. Ranma felt himself melting into Akane with each movement of her tongue and brush of her cheek. He slid his hand down her waist and brushed her thigh causing the girl to whimper. She pushed him down to the ground, maybe a little more forcefully than necessary. He didn't mind.

Akane got on all fours above him and slowly lowered her body onto his. He ran a hand through her short hair as she hungrily kissed him again. This time not holding back at all. Ranma let out a small moan into her mouth as he was ravaged. The excitement was getting to be too much and the lust in his eyes was becoming too strong. Ranma broke the kiss with a grin.

Akane reluctantly pulled back and took a deep breath while staring into the boy's eyes. She looked into them every day but they never lost their beauty to her.

"...Wow. We haven't done that in a while." Akane stated through an increasingly large blush.

"Er, maybe if we didn't fight anymore?" Ranma chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah right Ranma. Every time you open your mouth you--!" Akane was cut off from finishing her retort when Ranma set his hand on her shoulder and traced the length of her arm with his finger.

"Shh, I love you Akane Saotome. Let's just enjoy it, okay?" Their fingers intertwined and Akane gave a small squeeze of affection which he returned.

"If you insist, husband." Akane replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wrinkled her nose at the strangeness of calling Ranma that. Her gaze drifted down to her slender hand. She admired her finger, for on it a diamond ring shone. It wasn't the most expensive rock money could buy, but she found it to be the most amazing thing in the world. The campfire reflected against the precious stone and made it glimmer. She looked up at Ranma with a grin and showed him how beautiful it looked.

Ranma wrapped his arm around her and stared into the brilliant fire. It burned strong all through the night.

**The End**

Now I must give credit where it is due:

_**Rabid Badger **_– Thank you for always leaving me great feedback in your reviews! Your critiques have made not only this story better, but myself as a writer. )

**Kaihou **– I'm sorry for confusing you at the beginning with all the jumping around! Your reviews kept me writing! I love how energetic your comments were, they really brightened my day. I'm really glad you've enjoyed all my stories and I'll continue to update my others.

**evilKaishaku** – You got me to fix my tense problem! I worked harder not to confuse my tenses because of your review. You haven't left me a review lately, but I hope you get a chance and write something for me. Thanks for encouraging me in my early stages.

**MZephyr** – You always caught my stupid mistakes! XP From a midget Akane, to breast injections you got them all! Because of your reviews I made sure to double my effort when writing and proof-reading. Did I mention that it was partly your fics that got me into writing Ranma fanfiction?! Thank you!

**Lilly-Petal **– Thank you for your kind reviews. Your comments never failed to make me chuckle so I'm very greatful you took your time to leave them.

**Nihongoneko** – Thanks for sticking around with me till the very end! I am sad that we've reached the end, but really even though the story is over, Ranma and Akane's love is NOT! RIGHT?! Eheh...

**Asgeras **– I was really surprised by your huge review! You gave me some awesome feedback and I was really happy that you felt my story deserved such a detailed review. If I ever decide to re-write this one day, I will most definitely take what you said and make it better.

Everybody else that I couldn't mention personally, your review did matter to me. If you hadn't left that comment then it would have been so much harder for me to keep going. Every time I get a review it makes me smile to know that somebody out there enjoyed my work. I'm eternally grateful for your support.

I guess you could say I'm "Back in Business" now, and my next project is continuing Escaping the Inescapable. Hopefully after a few chapters I can have that one wrapped up as well. Check my page for updates!

I know this chapter wasn't my longest, but everything important that could have happened, happened last chapter. I tried my best to make this one a decent length so hopefully I didn't let too many of you down with it.

Thank you for reading,

_Studdevil_


End file.
